Back to Life
by HONK HONK AND Glow Frog Kyrna
Summary: The gang faces a past enemy. They bring an old friend back to life. Sequel to Another. I strongly suggest that you read that story first. Written by Glow Frog Kryna, not HONK HONK. READ 'ANOTHER' BEFORE THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Back to life

The Lyoko gang was excited. Their teachers had announced a trip to the Caribbean. "This will be a educational trip. No lounging on the beach or shopping." It was for a school project on the islands. "Sign up for the island you want to cover. Upon return, you will give a report on everything about the island. Below is a list of topics you will be required to research as well as some others for fun." ,the poster read.

"Hey guys you wanna sign up for Puerto Rico?" Jordan asked.

"Why not, it would be cool to see where Verdana is from." Odd said.

Under the island name, they all signed up. "Yeah, at least we won't have to worry about X.A.N.A. anymore." It was true, they had taken care of X.A.N.A. almost two months ago. The bell rang and they walked off to their classes.

A pretty native girl walked over and noticed there was still a space under Puerto Rico. It was her homeland and she wished to visit again. She signed her name on the last space, then she turned a way and hurried to her class.

Later . . . 

Every one was gathered in the gym, awaiting the announcement of their chaperone. The principal ran down the list of islands. "Because those of you going to Cuba and Haiti need two chaperones, Puerto Rico will not have any. Also because it is a protectorate of the U.S., there will be a native guide there to watch you. The first flight leaves tomorrow at 8 o'clock for the Virgin Islands. Your flight and schedule is in the packet I gave you. That is all, you are dismissed."

The gang gathered in a corner to examine their schedule and flight plans.

"Cool! We have extra time!" Odd exclaimed.

"Hey look guys, it says that there are seven seats reserved for us, if you haven't noticed, there's only six of us here."

"That's because I'm in your group." They turned and jumped. It was the native girl that had shown up that day instead of Verdana.

"Vivian? I had no idea that you wanted to visit home."

"Yeah, I don't even know if I'll come back." she replied gloomily. "I don't really like it here and I want to go home." Yumi, holding Ulrich's hand, stood up.

"I'm going to start packing if we leave tomorrow at 8:15."

"I'll come help." Ulrich added. They had been going out for about two months.

"Viv, you should pack and get some rest. Everything will be better in the morning." Aelita put her arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders and escorted her from the room.

"I wish Verdana was still here. She wouldn't be crying her head off." Odd was still disappointed that Verdana didn't come back.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked her." Jordan taunted.

"Honestly, the way you hang on that camera..."

"Guys, we'd better go pack as well. I know you don't want to get up earlier than you have to Odd." Jeremie mentioned.

With that, they all headed off to their rooms.

In Vivian's room . . .

Aelita left Vivian sitting on her bed, sobbing. "I never wanted this. All I wanted was friends. The group are my friends, but they talk to me like I'm someone else, They just aren't telling me something." she said pouting. Vivian emptied her closet into her bag. Then she lay down on the bed and fell asleep. Aelita had paused outside the door and heard everything. She went to Jeremie's room to ask him if Vivian could know about Lyoko.

Late that night . . .

"Viv, psst, Viv!" Vivian's eyes shot open and she sat up. Then she walked over to her window. The gang was outside and they were calling to her. "Viv, come down, we want to show you something." Vivian nodded and dressed herself. Then, very quietly, she slipped out her of her dorm room, down the stairs, and went to the gang. They motioned for her to follow them.

At the factory . . . 

The gang had just finished telling her what had happened and what Lyoko was. When they were done, they sat there, half expecting her to say they were crazy. But, instead, she just sat there, staring out into space.

"That explains a lot. Do you think I could visit?" Jeremie shrugged and motioned for her to enter the scanners. He seated himself at the computer and created a virtual being for Vivian.

In Lyoko Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Jordan all fell to the soft ground of the forest region..

"Where's Viv?" Odd asked slightly put off that he had to lose sleep.

"I'm up here." Vivian was floating. She had white wings and she was dressed like a pirate. "This is different. I'm not sure where the wings came from, but the pirate clothes are from my heritage. You see, Puerto Rico was a haven for pirates. It's only fitting that I should come out like one."

"Viv, do you have any weapons?"

"Well, I think I have this." She held out her hands and he fingernails shot out like claws. Cautiously, she took aim at a tree. A nail shot out and hit the tree dead on. "Well, I guess they shoot, too." she said sheepishly.

"By the way, I thought that X.A.N.A. was gone. Why do we need weapons"

"Do you recall Verdana? She increased our awareness of other worlds like this one. That means X.A.N.A. is not the only virus out there. We must watch constantly to see if another has entered the system." Jeremie explained.

"This is nice, even if it's not real." Viv mused aloud.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aelita asked.

"Whatever it is, you better hurry. Our flight leaves in a couple hours and you know how early we have to be at the airport." Jeremiw reminded them.

"We could do a quick tour." Yumi suggested. Jeremie gave them their rides and away they went. Aelita rode the overbike, Odd on the overboard, Yumi rode the overwing with Jordan, and Viv flew.

All too soon, the tour ended and they had to devirtualalize. They returned to their rooms and collected their bags. As they stood in line to board their flight, a sudden thought occurred to Viv - -What will happen if we can't get to Lyoko and something shows up!- -

Far Far Away (Wherever you want that to be. It really doesn't matter.)

A man sat at a computer console. He was typing furiously. He wiped the sweat off his brow and pressed one final key. A blinding flash of light covered the room. A voice called out "Eureka! I've done it." Then he gave a menacing laugh.


	2. flights, family, and an old lady

**This Chapter is dedicated to my one solid reviewer and my beta.**

**Thanks for all your help, Lady Kyra 13 and Angels n' Dreams.**

**P.S. Lady K writes very good stories...you should check it out...**

Chapter 2

On the flight to Puerto Rico . . .

Viv sat in her seat and stared out the window. All she could see was endless cerulean water. It had been this way for the past two hours. She turned to look at the others. Ulrich and Yumi were talking about something in hushed tones. Jeremy and Aelita were doing something with the laptop. Jordan was watching the in-flight movie, while Odd snored away next to him. Checking her watch, she decided that she had enough time for a little snooze. Stretching out across the empty seat beside her, she dozed off.

Far Far Away (Still don't know where it is, but it's far away from anywhere I know)

The light had subsided and a shadow stood there. The man, bowed down and brought the being a controller. "My lord, welcome back. Here is a review of all your accomplishments. Also, included are the plans for your most ingenious idea yet. If you require anything, just ring the bell." Then he backed out of the room, still bowing, leaving the being to its own devices. It walked over to the computer and began typing. "It is time to awaken, my minions."

Back on the flight . . .

Viv sat up quickly. She looked around and sighed. - - It was just a dream then. But it seemed so real. - - She shivered as she remembered the figure in her dream. It had looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. "I better tell the others, they might remember." She mumbled to herself.

Glancing at her watch she pulled out a sketch pad. She began to sketch all of her new friends in their Lyoko dress. When she finished that, she hesitated. Then she started to draw Verdana as she imagined her to look. By the time she was done, the plane was approaching her homeland. Soon after, the fasten seatbelt sign came on and the pilot asked everyone to return their tray tables to their upright positions. As Viv looked out the window, she saw El Yunque forest. She shifted in her seat as the plane descended over San Juan. The plane landed and the gang left the plane.

Once outside though, they had no idea what to do. "So, what are we supposed to do first?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy searched his backpack for the schedule given them by the principal. "It says that we should look for a bus to take us to El Yunque forest."

They all looked at Viv, who smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She began to call someone, while the others had a look around. Viv started to talk in Spanish over the phone.

A few minutes later, Viv walked over to them. "Forget the bus, amigos. My uncle is coming to pick us up."

She laughed as Odd was trying to get this woman to stop following him. "No Thank-o you-o. I-o do-o not-o speak-o Spanish-o." Viv rolled her eyes and walked over to him. After a quick burst of Spanish, the woman smiled and walked away.

"What was she asking anyway?" asked Odd uncertainly.

"She wanted to know it that little rat was for sale. I told her that it was a dog." Viv was referring to Kiwi who was sniffing a bush.

"Wow. I thought she was trying to sell me something."

"Odd, you have lots to learn about people here." Then they walked over to the others and proceeded to a nearby restaurant. They settled down for a bit of homemade ice-cream from a little shop when Viv told them her dream.

"I don't know Viv, it sounds like you were just imagining things. However, I don't think that we should discount it so readily. The man you described sounded just like the Shadow. I admit that we are not sure if he could be brought back." Jeremy mused aloud.

Aelita frowned for a second then smiled at them. "From what I know, it wouldn't be too hard to bring him back, although it would require certain objects that are quite rare."

"Hey guys, my uncle is here." A large truck with an open back pulled up. "Hola Tio Juan. Como esta usted?" The man in the truck smiled and responded.

"Bien, y tu? Bien siempre, chica. Qienes tu amigos?"

"Te presenta Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, y Jordan. This is my Uncle Juan." As she intoduced each person she pointed at them. The man behind Viv smiled and ushered them into the truck.

"It will take us some time to reach our destination, so sit back and relax." The gang settled themselves down and waited for the truck to start up. Glancing at the others, Viv pulled a paper out of her bag and handed to it to Odd.

"This might not be what she looked like, but I hope you like it." she whispered. Odd unfolded it and saw the picture of Verdana that Viv had drawn. It looked quite like her. The smile was the same and she had that look of fun that she always had when she teased Odd. She was in a lunging stance, but she looked just right. He sat back and thought of Verdana for the whole trip to the forest. He was jerked out of his memories when the truck came to a screeching halt in front of a house.

"We're here!" Viv called out in a sing song voice. "Tia Gigi! Como esta usted?" A rather young woman stood near the door and opened her arms for Viv.

"Vivian, chica, tu es alta. Que comer?" she said jokingly.

"No contestar mi pregunta, Tia." She looked up at Juan before turning to Viv again. "We are being evicted to make way for more forest protection people. They do not see that we do not hurt the forest, coming from it ourselves."

The rest of the gang had not understood a word that had passed between Viv and her aunt except for what she had shared in English. Viv looked depressed and close to tears.

"Prima Vivian!" A little girl of six shot out form the door way.

"Viv, yo alegre ver tu."

"Hola, Juanita. Te presento mi amigos, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jordan." The little girl ran over to Odd and stared at him amazed.

"El es morado." she said in an awed voice. Then snapping out of it ran back to Viv and began speaking very fast in Spanish.

"Viv, Viv, ver mi nuevo bola. Es roja y grande. Tu amigos juegan con nostros." Viv turned to the others and translated.

"She has a new ball that is big and red. She also wants you to play with her." Juanita pulled Viv'shead down and whispered something in her ear. Viv laughed and translated again. "She says especially the purple chico. That would be you, Odd."

They nodded and Juanita skipped off to her room to get the ball. They played for a couple hours until dinner. After a delicious meal, Juanita went to bed and Viv suggested a walk in the forest.

"It's beautiful at this time. You can also hear the coqui frog better." She led them into the forest. They did not question where they were going, trusting that Viv knew her way. They reached a hut sitting in the middle of a sparse patch of woods. "Abuela! Abuela!" Viv called out at the hut. "Es Vivian y mi amigos!" A voice came from behind them.

"Vivian, what brings you to my house."

"These are my friends, abuela. They only speak English and French." The old woman looked them over. Viv leaned close to the gang and whispered "She knows everything that goes on in the forest. If anyone knows about Verdana, it would be her."

"Excuse me, uhm...Abuela?" Jeremy asked using the term that Viv had called her. "We were wondering if you knew anything about a person called Verdana." The old woman frowned for a second and thought very hard.

"Si, I know the little green spirit."


	3. Secrets of the Forest

**Thanks again to Angels 'n Dreams and Lady Kyra 13, who I might mention has an awesome story...**

**Viv: Shut up already and get on with the Chapter!**

**Glow Frog: Okay, Okay...Don't be so impatient...**

**Jordan: Hurry, I haven't all day**

**Verdana:This is my sequel after all, so hurry up and get me back into it!**

**Glow Frog: Sheesh, here it is...

* * *

"She be gone now, though not fully. Her spirit still live in forest."**

"Abuela, I also came to ask a reading of you." Viv said quietly. The old woman led her into the hut and left the others to ponder her words. A few seconds after, they rushed over to the window to listen in. The old woman had seated herself in an old armchair behind the table. She pulled out some sticks of incense and lit it. Then she meditated for a few moments.

"Look you must for something hidden. What once was, must be made again. All is not as it seems. The past becomes the future and all things tie together. Ware of old returning once more. The ancient battle relived. Ware of evil, a shadow stalks the land. He has awoken!" Viv pressed a button on the tape recorder in her hand. The old woman collapsed back and slowly opened her eyes. "I trust you got everything you needed to know. That was unusually hard, I must ponder the meaning of this. Go now, it is getting dark and panthers stalk the unwary." Viv got up and walked out.

"She talks fast, so I recorded it to ensure I got it. She's right, it's late."

"Does she always speak in riddles?" Aelita asked as they went back to the house. Viv just smiled.

"There you are. I have been worried. Get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Oye!" Gigi exclaimed when they entered the house. She sent them off to bed with out another word.

The Next Morning . . .

Viv sat on her bed, writing out every line of the reading. She wondered as she reached the line about a shadow . . . if Abuela meant it literally. Viv figured that it fit into her puzzling dreams.

"The past becomes the future and all things tie together. That refers to the RTTP trips. Looking for hidden things, that might mean the link to Verdana's world. After all, she did show up somewhere in this forest," she thought aloud. This was so confusing. Abuela never used to give out readings so complicated. "I'd better tell the others. They might know more." With that, she leapt off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Aelita and Yumi were helping to clean up breakfast. The guys were out helping Uncle Juan and Aunt Gigi was playing with her daughter. There was so much happiness that Viv hesitated to break to euphoria surrounding them. Nervously she went to find Jeremie. He was helping Uncle Juan to program the computer.

"Jeremie, I have something to ask you. It's private."

Uncle Juan shrugged and replied, "Go ahead, I think I have the gist of it now." They wandered off a ways.

"Okay, Viv what is it?"

"Ya know the reading that I got last night? I think it might pertain to the Shadow. The line about a shadow stalking the land and the line about he has awoken have to do with the fact the Shadow is back. The part about hidden things must refer to Verdana's system. She did come from here, didn't she?" Jeremie was silent trying to digest the information. "There is something about the past becoming the future and everything ties together. That refers to the RTTP trips doesn't it?" Viv mentioned uncertainly.

Jeremie sighed and answered. "It makes sense, but I have no idea how he came back. I thought it was impossible, otherwise, I would have resurrected Verdana. We should tell the others and start looking for this hidden scanner. It might reveal something about the Shadow that will help us defeat him." Viv nodded and raced off to find the others. Jeremie walked back slowly to Uncle Juan, where he pulled Jordan aside. They spoke in French so they would not be understood.

"I think the Shadow is back. This could be serious. Ya remember the dream Viv told us about? He said that it was time to call his minions back. That might be all the viruses that he conscripted into service. It would include X.A.N.A. If he comes back, there's no guarantee that we can defeat him again. Not to mention that he might be under the Shadow's control." Jeremy whispered hurriedly. Jordan just nodded.

"You go tell the girls, I'll try to find a map of the forest and find places that are mysterious. That might give us a clue. Viv should ask Abuela again." Jordan furthered the idea. Jeremie headed off in the direction of the house. Jordan looked at his receding back for a moment then turned in search of Viv. He found her hanging around the edge of the forest.

"Viv, I know there is something you're not telling us…" he trailed off. "What did the whole panther thing mean, because there sure as hell ain't any real ones here." Viv pursed her lips, but did not speak.

"The panther she referred to is the leader of a forest cult. He captures people after dark and tortures them for fun. Some they sacrifice to the heathen gods." Her voice was low as she related the details. "That's how my family died. Ironic, isn't it?" Her face wore a twisted smile, full of hatred. She snorted through her nose at the hilarious sight of a little frog stalking a bug as big as it was. "I saw him once, after he killed my parents. I almost killed him then and there, but he held my little sister in his arms, knife at her throat. I should have loosed my arrow, but I was afraid of hitting her. He slit her throat right in front of me, as if he knew I was there." Her eyes clouded at the memory and her hands twitched.

Jordan was feeling a bit nervous about this, but his internal virus sensor was going crazy. This guy was probably a devirtualized virus, here to destroy earth. A snapping branch pulled him from his thoughts. He whipped around and was face to face with a native dressed in nothing but breach cloth.

"Uhmm…Viv?" Viv jerked her head up to see Jordan and the boy nose to nose. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Carlos¡déjelo ir¿Qué usted está haciendo aquí de todos modos?" (What are you doing here?)

"Carlos here because he have news of evil one." The boy spoke in broken English for the benefit of Jordan. Viv's eyes lit up as she grabbed Carlos's arm.

"Tell me what news."

"He go down to cave. He go in. he turn something on and bright light flood forest. Then everything back the way it was before, only no one but me remember. He go in to cave again." Viv sat down again and mumbled to herself.

"Get packed and tell the others to as well. We're going into the forest first thing at sunset." Jordan turned to go and saw that the native boy had disappeared. Shrugging he headed off to tell the others.

Later . . .

Viv sat in her room. Well, what once had been her room. Her Aunt and Uncle had left it exactly the way it had been when the men had shown up and taken her to Kadic. She was sitting on the bed. It had a bedspread with clouds and sheets with stars and moons. As she ran her fingers across the soft bedspread, Viv remembered how she had huddled in it after her parents died.

Outside the window, Ulrich and Odd played with Juanita. Viv stood up and walked over to the window. She pulled the curtains closed and retrieved a small box from her bookshelf. She returned to her spot on the bed and placed the box on her lap. Viv opened it and set the contents gently on the bed. Among them was a small silver heart-shaped jewelry box. The other box she set aside and the label on the bottom was readable. It said_ made in Egypt. _Viv picked up a small bracelet made of pearls and caressed it. It was from Hawaii, brought to her by her father. The other items consisted of silver and aquamarine jewelry, a sliver and garnet ring, and Austrian crystal angel, a gold necklace, and a golden heart necklace with a diamond in the center on a very fine chain. The necklace was sort of cheap, but it had enormous meaning to Viv. It had belonged to her sister, just like the other jewelry had belonged to her mother. - -_I want you to have these when I die, hija. They'll look just fabulous with your hair and skin. _Yep, madre, I have them, but a lot sooner than you thought. Too soon, in fact.- - Viv did not notice the tears that ran down her cheeks silently. She placed the bracelet and the jewelry bak into the silver box, then put the rest of it in the bigger box. She carried it over to the bookshelf. There she returned it to its place among her other treasures.

Those treasures came form all over the world, Baboshka dolls from Yugoslavia and Russia, a Russian egg, assorted pewter and glass figures, a sand painting from New Mexico, a little notebook from India, and several boxes of various shapes and sizes from all over the world. These came from her mother and father's trips. The only reason she had lived with her Aunt and Uncle was because her parents were away so much. Going over to the other bed that occupied the room, Viv sat back down upon it. This bed had fluffy pink covers that depicted horses. There was a large collection of stuffed animals lined up along the pillows and Viv picked one of them up. It was a little bunny that had a bell inside. Viv just sat there, bunny in lap, facing away from the door.

Aelita had decided to see how Viv was doing and wandered in. There she found Viv staring at the wall, with the stuffed bunny in her lap. Aelita walked over and sat by her on the bed. She put her arm around Viv and just hugged her. Viv just stared out into space, tears running freely down her face. After a while, Viv stirred and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I ...I just-" Aelita nodded sympathetically and helped her to stand up.

"Let's go outside and play with Juanita." she suggested and Viv nodded. Then she smiled, a bitter smile, but a smile.

"Yeah, let's." They wandered out the door.

Far, Far, Far away . . .

The Shadow paced back and forth in front of the computer screen. He was furious! He had managed to locate the backups of all the viruses save one. The others he had under his control, no sweat. But this one, this one presented a major problem. Frowning, he stopped in front of the screen and began typing furiously, to no avail. Frustrated, he slammed his palms down onto the keyboard. Something beeped loudly and he screamed. It would take him another half hour to fix this mess. The Shadow glared at the computer, as if he could will it to melt down before his eyes. The man came rushing into the room.

"My lord, My lord!" He said breathlessly. "I think I've found what you've been looking for!" He showed the Shadow a chart that caused him to smile.

"I think you're right. I have him now. This time he will not escape my clutches." Then he threw back his head and laughed maniacally. Glancing back at the computer, he chucked the tool in his hand at it, cackling with glee as it hit the screen.


	4. Back to Life, literaly

**Thanks to my reviewer Lady Kyra 13 and my beta Angels 'n Dreams. Thanks especially to Angels 'nDreams for getting this chapter back to me quickly.**

**Verdana: I might mention that they both have very good stories too!**

**Me: right, thank you. They both have good stories as well. So, read them!**

**Viv: What happened to my caffe mocha I left sitting around?**

**Me: -looks around innocently- What caffe mocha?**

**Jordan: Viv, did you give her coffee? You know not to do that.**

**Viv: Sorry, I meant to drink it later.**

**Verdana: Oh come on already! This is not a story about coffee, it is an adventure story!**

**Me: Right! Here it comes then, impatient little characters**

**Odd: If it's coming, then stop babbling on and get to the story!**

**Me: Here it is:**

Viv climbed out her window carefully, as not to awaken her Aunt, who was a very light sleeper.

"You ready?" she whispered under her breath as the others joined her. She was answered with a bunch of nodding heads. She jerked her head to indicate that they follow her. The gang crept slowly to the edge of the forest. Viv gave a few owl hoots then turned to the others.

"Let's get further into the cover of the trees before lighting the lamps." Aelita whispered back.

"Great idea. That way we won't wake them up." A hand brushed Viv's. If she hadn't known it was going to show up, she would have screamed. The hand locked around hers and led her into the trees. As she passed, Viv grabbed Aelita, who in turn grabbed Jeremie, who in turn grabbed Odd, etc. As soon as they had gone about a half mile, Viv stopped. She fumbled in her bag for a lamp and lit it. She nodded for the others to do that as well. Only then, they saw who had been guiding them. It was Carlos. He muttered something in very fast Spanish to Viv, who nodded.

"Carlos says we are almost to the mysterious cave. It's a good bet that no one will be inside. Come on, he says he'll lead us the rest of the way." Jeremie had been spending the trip thinking about how the Shadow could come back. He voiced his question aloud to the quiet forest, in French. Carlos turned and laughed.

"You French idiots. You find back up and load." Ignoring the stunned expression on their faces, Carlos continued. "I not stupid you know. Just because I wear less than you does not mean I know nothing of your culture." Touching Carlos on the arm, Viv said,

"Why don't we go to the cave now, Carlos." He nodded and headed off into the trees toward the cave. Jeremie felt like a complete idiot. It was so simple and yet none of them had thought about it, except, maybe Odd. Maybe. He frowned and tried to remember if Odd had ever mentioned that.

Meanwhile, Odd thought to himself- - didn't I tell Jeremy that he should try that? I was right and Eienstein was wrong! Score one for Odd Della-Robbia!- - While he was doing a sort of modified victory dance because of the trees, the others started after Viv and Carlos.

"Eep!" he called when he lost sight of them. Aelita, who was last in that line, reached back and grabbed Odd's arm and pulled him along, rolling her eyes. Eventually they were all standing in front of the cave entrance. Viv gulped and said,

"Well, then, let's go." She stepped into the dark hole and the others followed. No one noticed that Carlos had slipped back into the trees. It got lighter as they went down the tunnel. As Viv turned the last corner, she noticed the group of people kneeling on the floor, backs to them. She pulled up short and Jordan ran into her.

"Mmmph!" he said as he collided. She turned back and glared at him. Then she motioned for he others to get behind the rock that formed the corner.

"Just my luck; the one time I actually come in, I run into a meeting of criminals. Just wonderful"

Far, Far, Far Away

"Have you made my travel preparations, Enrico?" The Shadow was standing at the entrance to his lair. "It's time we pay my old home a visit, don't you think?" Then he laughed while the man next to him smirked. They disappeared in a flash of light.

Back in Puerto Rico

"Now my subordinates, let's get down to business. I want that computer operational within 24 hours, understand?" The man on the raised platform glared down at the others grouped around his feet. "Group two, I need that gem in order to proceed with the operation. It had better be here by tomorrow night."

Jordan, hidden behind the rock, recognized the thinly veiled threat and shuddered. He would hate to meet this guy face to face.

"Move it people!" the man shouted. Jordan's virus sensor was going wild, there was no doubt that this man was a virus. He heard footsteps up the tunnel and turned to warn the others.

"Uh, Viv…" Jordan tapped her shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"What is it?"

"I think we have a problem…" she turned and found one of the man's minions standing over them. He gave a menacing laugh and prodded them all out form behind the rock.

"My Lord Panther! I found some little birdies." The man on the platform was turned away from them, but as they neared him, he turned around.

"You!" he sputtered at Viv. "You're supposed to be dead! I slit your throat myself; I watched you die!" Viv raised her eyebrows, looking very puzzled. "Never mind. I'll make sure you die this time. Lock them away in the back room!"

"But, my lord, is that wise? I mean, they could destroy the computer..." the man who had brought them in said in a nervous, agitated voice. "They are American. They could know how to break it."

"Fool! There is nothing they can do to the computer. None but one from my world can. Anyway, that is the only room with one exit. You will put them in there or suffer the consequences!"

The man huffed and said, "What about the scann..." he trailed off as the man turned and resumed his business. "Damn fool! His carelessness will be the end of him." the man mumbled under his breath as he escorted them from the room.

Outside the cave

Carlos moved toward the packs. He rummaged through the closest one and found what he was looking for. In his hand was a rectangular object wrapped in yards of very soft cloth. As he faded into the forest again, a few men made their way out of the cave and picked the bags up. Carlos surmised that they had been caught. He watched from the shadows of the trees; watching and waiting.

Inside the cave

The door clickes shut behind them and they could hear the lock. Viv glanced around for cameras and turned to Aelita. "If this is the computer Verdana came form, there should be a back up of her on it. Every time you use the scanners, the system creates a backup. If you can't access the one here, try getting the one from the laptop." Aelita nodded and went to the computer. Jeremy dug in his bag for the laptop.

"It's a good thing that they didn't search us." Viv smiled at Jeremie's remark. "Why search us, we're only kids, after all. It's not like we carry sharp objects around all the time."

"Verdana did." Odd mumbled.

"I'm in!" Aelita called and broke the awkward silence. They all crowded around the screen as Aelita typed in a code. The screen filled with a list of all the backups ever made on this unit. "There. That's her." Aelita pointed to a name in the lower half of the screen. "I'll just devirtualize her and we're good to go." She pushed a few buttons and something began to whir quietly. Suddenly, one of the scanners opened, and out popped Verdana, who collapsed. Odd ran over and sat her up.

"Uhnng." she mumbled. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "Odd? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm...you died and we had to bring you back from your back up...ummm-" "I remember. It's a common misconception that backups do not have all the memories of their original. Seeing as I'm the one you decided to resurrect, I'm now Verdana, with all her memories, might I add." The others nodded.

"This saves us loads of time." Viv said excitedly.

"Who would this girl be?" asked Verdana, noticing Viv for the first time.

"I'm Viv...your replacement of sorts" she smiled weakly, hoping that Verdana had understood the meaning.

"Ohhh...That makes sense. They couldn't just not have a new student show up that day, now could they?" Viv let out the breath she had been holding.

"Whew. I thought for a moment you wouldn't understand."

"Verdana, I'm afraid that I've got some bad news. Your brother has returned." Jordan told her as he helped her up.

"Thanks. This is disturbing news. I'll just have to make sure and get it right this time, now won't I?" She beamed at them. "I'm just glad that I get to see you guys again." she glanced around confused "Where are we, by the way?" Jordan stepped forward and answered.

"Ahh, well, as far as I can figure we are trapped in a room with the computer you came out of in the lair of a bunch of viral maniacs."

"Can you describe the head honcho to me? I might be able to identify him." Ulrich answered this question. "He was tall and had greenish black hair. Other than that, I don't know."

"I believe he was wearing a necklace with a claw on it." Yumi added.

"Oh! I think he had what looked like a crease for a third eye on his forehead!" Odd exclaimed. Verdana and Viv rolled their eyes in unison. Only Odd could think of something like that.

"From what you tell me, I believe it is SIRS."

"Sirs? What the heck is that?"

"Nasty little virus with a horrible temper. Not one of the big guys though. Not like X.A.N.A. How is he, by the way?"

Jeremie spoke up."Well, you see, we destroyed him about two months ago. Jordan is finally free, thanks to the info you gave me."

"It think I know my brother's plan. He wants to get all the viruses I destroyed to become his servants and take over the world, or universe, something like that. Anyway, he only needs one virus to complete his power. SIRS. I wondered why he was hiding in the real world. What do ya say to a bit of fun? I think we should make SIRS job a little harder, don't you?" Her eyes got that glint that they always had when she was ready for fun. She walked over to the computer and typed a series of very complex codes. Laughing, she went behind the computer and fumbled with some wires. She crossed some of them and put the others in the wrong places.

"That should keep him busy. You say the door is locked?' They nodded, "No problemo" She walked over to the door and pushed it aside, lock and all. Startled, the guard froze allowing Verdana to neutralize him. "Let's get out of here!" The gang fled down the hall and out into the main chamber. SIRS was shouting orders to a large number of his underlings.

"-what do you mean, it is not in the bags! She would not go anywhere without it! Find it you fools!" Five or six men left the group and went into a room off to the side. Viv felt terror grip her heart, knowing exactly what he was looking for, but scared that someone or something else had found it. Verdana crept around the wall, following the men to the room that held their packs. They others followed, not wanting to be left behind. A short while after they had disappeared down the hallway, SIRS decided to oversee the men's work personally.

Meanwhile, Verdana was dispatching the men with the help of Jordan and Ulrich. Viv and Yumi were searching for the packs, while Jeremie and Aelita looked for another exit. Once everything had been accomplished, they were about to leave when SIRS showed up.

"What the hell? Two dead people alive again! You, I felt you die! And you, I slit your throat!" He stopped raving for a moment and realized that they were not where they should be.

"How did you get out!" Verdana nodded to the others, who edged out of the room.

"SIRS, how nice to see you again. Hiding from my brother, I take it." With that, she made a lunge at him. In mid-lunge, she spun away and sprinted out of the room as SIRS flinched back. Seething with anger, SIRS leapt after her. Viv nodded to Verdana and led the group into the trees, with Carlos guiding them of course. They vanished into the forest as SIRS came out. Cursing wildly, he sprinted after them. No sooner than he was one with the shadows, a flash of bright light enveloped the clearing. The Shadow and his servant, Enrico, stood in front of the cave mouth. He wandered in and found the computer room. He touched the keyboard and it spit sparks at him. He gave a snort and wormed his way behind the unit. Seeing the crossed wires, he laughed.

"So you think you can outsmart me, SIRS. We'll see about that. Oh, we'll see about that!" He stood up and left the room. If he would have turned on the computer and seen the codes, he would have recognized his sister's style at once. As it was, he had no idea of her existence, but a slight twinge at the back of his neck.

"Enrico, round up as many of his servants as possible. We've got some conversions to do." He laughed sadistically.

**Me: Back again!**

**Verdana: Can't you leave the poor people alone?**

**Me: No. Anyway, I'm having a poll about something. Which of you girls would like to explain it?**

**Odd: Poll? Really? Can I anounce it?**

**Verdana: Odd, GIRLS! Not you.**

**Odd: Oh.**

**Viv: I will! Okay thisis to find out which pairing you like best for the end of the story.Verdana and Odd, Viv and Jordan or Verdana and Jordan, Viv and Odd.**

**Me: please let me know in your review!**

**Odd: Viv, you left your coffee out again didn't you?**

**Viv:Yep!**

**Verdana: Okay, you know, read and review people! And make sure not to leave and virtual coffee laying around in your reviews, you never know where it might go...**


	5. Take over

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I needed a good place to stop.**

**Verdana: And here It IS!**

"Damn girl and her damn friends!" SIRS grumbled as he raced after them. Up ahead, he could see a light. Curious, but cautious, he moved slowly toward it.

"Does the master really think his prey is out here?" a voice wafted back to him. He recognized it as one of his underlings. Puzzled, as he had ordered no such thing, he followed them back to the cave. Using one of his secret entrances, he made his way to the main room. There, sitting in his chair, was the Shadow. He gulped inaudibly as he watched his men helping his hunter. All thoughts of the troublesome teens left his head as he wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

"That fool. He tried so hard to keep out of my reach, but alas, he damned himself. Make preparations for my departure at once. I want everything out of here except for that useless computer." SIRS chocked back a scream. They were emptying his home and tearing down the cult he had built. The he gave a sigh of relief. His one plan had not been discovered. Then, to his extreme terror, the Shadow asked,

"What does this mean, this Plan?"

"Oh, 'tis nothing m'lord. Only the hopeless efforts of our previous lord." SIRS let out a sigh of relief. He had been right to not tell his minions anything. Although this was an unnecessary complication, he figured he could stay here and still take out the plan.

In the forest

"I think we lost him." Verdana informed the others. "You can light your lanterns now." They all sighed with relief and went about setting up camp. "No. Don't set up here. They might still come after us." Viv said, ever cautious. Verdana nodded her agreement.

"I think we had better go back to the cave. SIRS will be gone by now. He never stays in a place once it's been found." With a bit of groaning and grumbling, they stuffed everything back into the bags and headed back to the cave.

Finding the cave empty upon their arrival, they proceeded to set up camp. They had a hardy dinner of beef stew and crackers. Afterwards, they all dispersed into their various tents. Except for Verdana, that is. She sat outside the cave, keeping watch and thinking about everything that had happened to her. Somehow, she felt like she wasn't part of the group anymore. --I guess Viv really did take my place.- - she thought a bit jealously. Her mid-back length, deep purple hair was braided and in a bun. As she brushed a few fly-aways from her face, she sighed.

"I suppose a dead person can't really be expected to come back. They've had to deal with it once and got over it, and I can't do that to them again." she muttered to herself. Suddenly she whirled around and caught somebody by the throat. It was Odd. She had heard him coming and thought him an intruder.

"Oh, it's just you, Odd." She released her grip and Odd sat next to her.

"Hey. I just thought you might like to see something." Verdana was quiet for a moment, then nodded. He pulled out her digital camera.

"My camera!"

"Yup. And complete with new photos," he showed her the pictures he had taken of everyone. "I thought you might come back, so I filled the memory card up with pictures of us." He turned bright red as Verdana flipped through the pictures. "It was mostly me and Jordan."

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "This is the best thing anyone could have done for me!" Odd turned even more red.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. Viv is nice, but she's not you."

"You keep the camera for now. I'll get the pictures from you when we get back to Kadic." She smiled and handed it back to him. "Viv's only human, you have to remember that. I'm not."

"You wouldn't cry your head off every time someone mentioned your home. The whole time she was at Kadic, Viv would just burst into tears at random times." Verdana smiled again and shook her head.

"She was just out of her medium. I felt that way too when I first showed up in this world. Although," she added, "I get over things faster than you people." Odd gulped a bit then said,

"I've really missed you and I felt that something was missing." he started off awkwardly.

"You know what I feel?" she asked following up. "I feel that-" Her ears perked up. "I feel like we're being watched." Verdana turned and stared very hard into the darkness.

"I mean you no harm." a voice wafted from behind the rock next to them.


	6. Fixations

**Glow: Thank you to head-in-the-clouds for giving me some more caffe mocha, especially since the people here aren't kind enought to leave it lying around. Also thanks to SilverHawkeye for being my other beta and getting back to me on this and the next chapter. Lady Kyra, um sorry about the missing coffee, I really can't help myself. **

**Verdana: Shut up and get on with it!**

**Glow: Fine, then you get to do the disclaimer!**

**Verdana: -grumble- Glow Frog Kyrna does not own any Code Lyoko things. She does own Viv, Jordan, Odd, SIRS, and any other characters that are not in Code Lyoko.**

**Glow: Oh yes, this is my first disclaimer, but I really don't care if any one else uses my characters, however unlikely that may be.**

**Jordan: Stop rambling!**

**Glow: But they love my rambling!**

**Viv:Come on! I wanna know what happens!**

**Glow: Okay!**

"Hello SIRS. I see you're still alive." Verdana said cooly.

"What were you planning on doing, murdering us in our sleep?"

"I meant what I said. I mean you no harm." SIRS said looking taken aback. "And I'm quite offended that you think I would do something like that."

Verdana looked skeptically at him. "Uh, yeah. Nothing is below you and your compadres."

"Hmph. I would attack you, but as it is, I need your help."

"Our help?" Odd broke in. "What makes you think we'll help you? After the way you treated us, you should be glad she doesn't kill you."

"Well, if I'd have known that you were friends of Indevrigo, I would have comported myself differently. Besides, you were with another interest of mine. Conflicting interests, couldn't be helped." he shrugged.

"Lemme guess. You want help against my brother."

SIRS's and Odd's eyes grew big. "How'd you know?" they demanded.

"Well, to start, Viv told me her dream. I figured that my brother is back. Secondly, X.A.N.A. and us already went through this if I remember correctly. You are so predictable." She rolled her eyes.

Aelita stepped out from the shadows along with the rest of the gang. They had heard the commotion and come out to see.

"Is there a problem?" Jordan asked. The others nodded in agreement. All except Viv.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed at SIRS. Then she followed up with a quick spurt of Spanish that none of them could understand. "Murderer!" she screamed again and raced toward him.

Verdana calmly stepped between them. "Viv. Stop." she held Viv and SIRS back from each other, a great feat in itself. "Calm down, both of you." she glared at them. "Viv, I know he killed your sister, but now is not the time for revenge. At least you know your sister is somewhere better, and don't have to live with a betrayal every day of your existence." Her eyes clouded over and they all knew what she was remembering. "And you, SIRS, you are not to lay a finger or any thing connected to you, i.e. minions, sticks, anything, on Viv, nor take any of her stuff. If you do, I will personally destroy you as painfully as I can make it. Viv, If he gets within four feet of you, let me know."

Verdana snapped back to reality. Viv stepped back a few feet, but still looked surly. SIRS growled a bit, but relaxed.

"Now then, let's all go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and I want everyone in peak condition." They all headed off to the tents.

Verdana sighed and turned to SIRS. "You are gonna stay right here, where I can see you. Then, you're gonna tell me what you wanted with Viv."

"Fine"

The next morning

"Okay, everybody up!" Verdana called. "How would you like to see the place that I emerged from?" Jordan and Viv looked up happily and Odd jumped out of bed for once. When they all looked at him he shrugged and said, "What? It's vacation."

Verdana reached over and snagged SIRS collar. He had been edging away from the group in an attempt to escape. "Oh no you don't." Verdana led the group to the computer room, standing between Viv and SIRS.

Once they were there, they began to fix the computer. It was a long process and took nearly all day. But, as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, they felt pleased with their work. Verdana wiped a grease smudge off her cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, it'll still be here tomorrow, and my brother won't show up. In fact, he don't know I'm alive!" She laughed as she said the last words. Then she rolled her eyes and grabbed SIRS as he made another attempt.

With a sigh, she took him to another room and locked him in. It was little more than a pit with a lid on top of it. As soon as she was done with that, she returned to the others. "Why don't Yumi and Aelita prepare dinner, Odd and Ulrich re-pitch the tents, and Jordan and Jeremy keep trying to get a link to Lyoko." They dispersed to their various tasks.

"Viv, come with me." The two girls walked down one of the many tunnels in the cave. "Viv, I'm sorry about your sister. If I hadn't of been wrapped up in my own conflict, I would have been here to help you." Verdana said quietly.

Viv brushed some of her long hair from her eyes and tied it all back. "S'okay. You were getting rid of a greater evil. X.A.N.A. would have destroyed the world. SIRS would not have." Viv smiled understandingly.

"But, you see, I did not get rid of X.A.N.A. That was Jordan, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." Verdana said bluntly.

"What about your brother? That would take a lot more courage and persistence. You destroyed him to protect your friends."

Verdana looked down at the ground. "I didn't destroy him. He's back." She twitched a little then looked up. "Look, there's the forest again." Viv stared at the bright light filtering in from a hole up ahead. "The sun is setting. We better hurry." Viv nodded and followed her out into the red glow. "Viv, do you remember the day your sister was killed?"

Back at camp

Odd and Ulrich were sitting by the fire although it was still hot out there. Ulrich had his arm around Yumi as she stirred some rice in a bowl. Jeremy and Jordan were a short way away, plugged into the cave's electrical system and arguing about something. Aelita was hovering nearby, gathering some herbs for flavoring. Odd had his nose in the air and was breathing in the delicious aroma of the cooking food.

"Is it done yet?" Odd asked yet again.

"No Odd!" Yumi and Ulrich shouted at him.

"Geez. No need to shout." Then he got up and walked away. "Hmph. All they want is some 'alone time'." he muttered angrily as he marched into the forest.

He sat beneath a tree and crossed his arms. Suddenly something fell on his head and tried to smother him. "Mmmph! Gemph omph!"

He yanked a frightened monkey off his head. He gave a sigh of relief and leaned back against the tree. As he stared at the monkey, he realized he missed Kiwi, who had been left behind at the house in all the rush. He figured they'd have to go back sometime to collect the rest of their stuff.

- -I gotta tell her soon, before she disappears again. Why is the whole world against my love life?- - Odd thought dejectedly. - -I was so close last night, then stupid SIRS had to show up.- - He pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. It was the drawling Viv had given him. As he stared at it, he heard a sound in front of him.

He lowered the paper and saw the real Verdana standing there. He turned bright red as she came over.

"Odd, what are you doing?" He quickly folded the paper back up and stashed it in his pocket.

"Nothing."

Verdana raised her eyebrow and said, "Ookay, whatever. Anyway, I thought you'd be back at the camp, eating dinner."

"I was being a pest, so I was...uhmm..."

"Lemme guess, you left because they shouted at you." Odd jerked his head back in surprise and banged it against the tree.

"Oww! Fuck'n Hell! How did you know?"

"You weren't exactly being quiet, were you?" Verdana shook her head and put her hand on the bruise. It glowed green and vanished.

"Hey, it's gone! I forgot you could do that." he shrugged. She stepped back and offered him her hand. He took it and let himself be helped up. Then Verdana noticed the monkey.

"That monkey is not native to Puerto Rico. I wonder who it belongs to."

The monkey had been sitting there calmly at Odd's feet and shrieked loudly when Odd stood up. Verdana jerked her head around to look at the trees to the left of them. Her excellent hearing had picked up and almost indiscernible rustling. A rather young native girl stepped out and whistled to the monkey. It gave a confused look to Odd then leapt to his mistress's shoulder. Verdana grabbed Odd's arm and whispered, "She looks just like Viv!"

**Glow: And there you have it! Another evil cliffy! Enjoy the week of torment before the next one comes out! Muhahahahah! Who wants to announce the long-awaited results of the poll?**

**Odd: Me! Me!**

**Verdana: -shoves Odd out of the screen- No! I will because you can't know until we reach that point in the story. The most popular was-**

**Jordan: What's this about a poll?**

**Glow: Well, it looks as though you will just have to wait and see how the story plays out! Please Read and Review! **

**Viv: By the way, Glow says thanks to her small, but devoted fan group. **


	7. Palov

**Verdana: This chapter is dedicated to one ofGlow's betas, Angels 'n Dreams who could not help with this chapter due to homework situation.**

**Glow: Oh yes. **

**Viv: Has anyone seen my Starbucks gift card I got for Easter?**

**Odd:No...Why, is it missing?**

**Verdana: -slaps Odd on the head- Are you brain dead? Why else would she be asking if it wasn't missing!**

**Jordan: Did you by chance leave it on the counter?**

**Viv: Yes, why?**

**Jordan: Glow, what did you do with it!**

**Glow: Nothing, except for what it's meant for...**

**Viv: you bought a Cafe Mocha didn't you?**

**Glow: Maybe...**

**Yumi: I thought we agreed to keep anything she can use to get coffee locked away...**

**Glow: Yeah, about that...**

**Aelita: Get on with the story, they don't want to hear about your coffee problem!**

**Glow: That's a good idea...Here's chappie 7!**

**Palov**

Odd looked and saw Verdana was right. "Who is she?" he whispered back. Verdana's eyes were wide open and she stared at the girl with mild surprise. Odd leaned forward to ask her name, but she turned heel and disappeared.

Verdana turned to Odd and said, "Things are definitely not as they seem. There are two possibilities, one: it was not Viv's sister that died, two: this is not anyone related to Viv, but a viral trick. Either way, we can't tell Viv. She'll automatically assume her sister didn't die and it could prove bad for all of us."

Odd nodded solemnly, which ruined the effect because, if you can imagine Odd being serious, looked hilarious. "We'd better get back to camp; the others will have dinner ready by now! Yum!" Odd said, almost collapsing with laughter.

Back at camp

"Dinner's ready!" Yumi called to the rest of them. "And I'm surprised Odd isn't here yet." She finished under her breath. Aelita spooned the rice into bowls, as Jeremy, Jordan, Ulrich and Viv sat down at their makeshift table. Viv had arrived a short while ago, hearing the arguments of Jeremy and Jordan.

"Where's Verdana?" Jordan asked when Viv sat down. "Dunno. I was with her for a little while, then assumed she went back to camp."

Just when everyone was on the verge of extreme panic, Verdana and Odd showed up. The whole camp sighed. Jordan ran over to them and started yelling. "How could you do that to us! You had us worried sick!"

Verdana and Odd almost burst out laughing because he looked so comical. Jordan wasn't one of those people that get angry easily, so it was hilarious to see him mad. The whole camp began laughing when they realized Jordan was smiling. In fact, he was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face, while he pretended to be serious. Here among the joys and happiness of the moment, Viv could forget her sorrow. They settled down for a hearty meal and talked of their plans. Odd almost forgot about Verdana having to face her brother again and maybe having to die again.

Afterwards, while the others had fun trying to open the coconuts for dessert, Verdana when back to check on SIRS. He was fine, although a bit pissed off about missing dinner. Verdana had just rolled her eyes and ignored his pleas.

She returned to find the camp in a state of disarray. "What the hell happened here!" she exclaimed to the empty clearing. Reaching out with her senses, she felt they were still alive. One of the limitations of this material body was her excellent senses in the virtual worlds was somewhat dampened. Thus, she could not locate their exact location.

Letting out a large breath in frustration, she tried to calm herself. Then she walked over to the bags, seeing their contents strewn everywhere. "Judging by these marks, whoever it was didn't find what they were looking for." she spoke aloud with dry humor. - -They were looking for Viv's box, whoever they were.- -she thought a bit sadly. Viv was just caught in the middle and had to endure so much pain because of it.

Feeling a prickling between her shoulder blades, she whipped around. Her eyes probed into the darkening forest. That was the feeling that usually accompanied her brother's presence. Seeing nothing, she returned to her search. Jeremy's laptop caught her eye.

It was the only perfectly undisturbed item there. It seemed so innocent, but her practiced eye picked up little things about it that made her think something was wrong. Upon further examination, she realized there was a coded message on it. "Help, we're being chased! They looking for Viv box. Help! We need you help. We trapped. We being att-" it read. It looked like Jordan had been typing as fast as he could before he was pulled from the keys.

On the other hand, it looked suspicious. It was sitting out there, the only item not disturbed. Verdana frowned as she puzzled over this new development. - -It might be a trap. I better be on guard.- - she thought, making sure not to speak aloud, not with the possibility of unwelcome ears listening in. She wondered where they had gone; she hadn't been gone that long, only about five minutes.

Carefully she studied the prints on the ground by the tunnel entrance. (They were camped in a main chamber of the cave with an entrance facing the forest) There were two tunnels leading away from this room. One was the route she had taken, the other led to the computer room. It was now totally dark outside, and she studied the footprints by the light of their dying fire. Verdana noticed there were footprints leading into the opposite tunnel of SIRS's. Some of them were covered by what looked like the marks of a body being dragged. Her eyes raised from the prints to the darkness beyond the tunnel entrance. She frowned again and grabbed a smoldering branch from the fire. She relit it and used it like a torch. Then she marched down the hallway, a determined look upon her face.

After a short while, she reached the doorway. Verdana quietly set down the branch and peeked into the open door. Seeing nothing, she pulled back then leapt into the room, weapons at the ready. She looked around puzzled then turned to the wall. She reached over and flipped the light switch. Bright light filled the room, revealing it to be totally empty. Verdana was about to leave when she noticed a bit of cloth on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she determined it belonged to Jordan. Extremely curious, she walked over to the computer. Amazingly, all the wires were fixed and her codes had disappeared. Frowning, she typed in another code. A 3-D picture of the landscape showed up. (It was just like the one that Jeremy has for Lyoko)

"Uh huh. Just as I suspected. They've been virtualized into this world." She typed a few more things. "The person who did this obviously knew exactly what they were doing. They gave my friends their virtual forms. Minus the weapons, of course. I wonder why?" Verdana pressed several keys then ran over to a wall. She pushed on it and it opened. She walked inside.

There were 7 scanners all in a row, just like Verdana had remembered it. She counted off the scanners with her friends names. "Viv, Jordan, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. Wait a second, Jeremy doesn't have a virtual form. How cruel! They made him virtualize the gang! They must have taken him with them, whoever they are." Then she stepped on a scanner. Verdana sighed, then pushed a button on the remote she was carrying. Instantly, she was virtualized.

In the Virtual World

- -I never expected to come back to Palov.- - Verdana thought as she dropped to the ground. She glanced around, but did not see her friends. The icy landscape was as bare as she remembered. Shaking her head, she reached down and pressed a lump in the cloth on the side of her shoes. Blades, like ice skates, popped out. Then she pushed off and started to search for her friends.

As she slid by familiar landmarks, she wondered why they had been sent here. - -SIRS couldn't have escaped, and anyway, there is no way he could break my codes in two minutes. I would say it was my brother, but he doesn't know I'm back.- - Verdana slid to a stop. She took a deep breath and raised her hands. She touched the tips of her middle and pointer fingers together. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

In her minds eye, she searched the whole landscape, sensing for her friends. Her search led her to an ice dome. Inside her friends were helplessly caught, without any means of escape. Verdana's eyes shot open. "I'm coming, hold on just a little while longer." she whispered under her breath. Then she sped off, going by memory to the ice dome.

Inside the cave

Odd paced back and forth around the interior of the cave. Aelita stared blankly at one of the walls. Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands while sitting against one of the walls. Viv was sobbing, wings folded dejectedly at her sides. Jordan was standing over her, patting her shoulder for comfort. All at once, Odd gave a shout and threw himself against the ice, clawing at it. It did little if nothing. Frustrated, he pounded and screamed at the solid walls. That did even less. With a final kick at the wall, he sighed and sat next to Aelita. Suddenly, Jordan shouted, "There's someone coming!" Indeed, they could see the silhouette of a person sliding up to them.

The person slid to a stop, spraying ice chips. It then approached the wall of the dome. It gave a tentative rap on the ice. "Hey guys, ya in there?" it said.

"Verdana!" Odd shouted.

"Stand back, I'm gonna break you out!" she responded. Instantly, they all stood up and flattened themselves against the opposite wall. They saw Verdana pull out a chain, something they'd never seen before. She gave it a whirl, sending it flying into the ice. As she whipped it back and forth, it gouged a hole in the ice. Within seconds, the hole was big enough for them to escape. Once everyone was outside, Verdana pulled out the remote. "I'm uploading your weapons. It won't be good if danger finds us unarmed."

A light flashed, then they all had their weapons back. "Nifty little device." Jordan commented. "One thing puzzles me though. Why couldn't Viv use her weapons; I mean, their not material, their part of her body?"

Verdana looked at him, frowning. "I 'spect the dome was impermeable, meaning that Viv couldn't do anything. It imposed its power on her, making her unable to fly or otherwise." She cocked her head, as if listening for something. Turning to the others, she said, "We should go. We need to leave from a safer spot."

Then she pulled out the remote again. "I'm uploading your vehicles. We've got a long way to go." Their rides showed up instants later. Ulrich got on his overbike, Yumi and Aelita on the overwing, Odd on his overboard, Jordan on Verdana's triangular wind surfer, Viv flying and Verdana skating. Verdana led the way because no one else new the landscape.

They went for a while, then suddenly, Verdana skidded to a stop. Around one of the many icy cliffs, came four beings. The gang all leapt off their rides and took fighting stance. Yumi pulled out her fans, Ulrich pulled out his sword, Odd readied his laser arrows, Jordan pulled out his rod, Viv extended her claws, Aelita borrowed Verdana's bow, and Verdana herself pulled out a boomerang. Odd looked at her surprised; she had another new weapon. Only one of the creatures was flying, so Viv floated up to take care of her.

The being was a female, wearing a full body suit with flaps of cloth between her arms and legs. Her long gold-blond hair was tied into two buns on the side of her head, with two ponytails coming off the bottom.

Urich and Yumi prepared to take on the one that looked like a squid, only with a square head. His evil red eyes glared at them.

Jordan and Aelita took positions against the one that looked like a demonic frog thing. It was slimy, yellow, with fangs and horns on its head.

Verdana and Odd prepared to fight the remaining one. He looked like a bird-snake. His torso was like a human's, only covered in feathers, and he had a wicked looking beak. The rest of his body was a snake's tail, extremely long and scaly. All of the new arrivals looked somewhat familiar, but Verdana couldn't place them. They all stood, poised on the edge of battle.

**Glow: So Read and Review people! All in favor of a spoiler at the end of the next chapter, say AYE! And I shall try to acomodate...**

**Viv: -attacks Glow- You owe me 10$ for the card you stole...**

**Verdana: Theres nothing to see here folks, go about your buisness, whatever it might be. -pulls curtain over the scene-**


	8. Old Enemies, New Friends

**Glow: Hey everyone! Ready for the next chapter?**

**Viv: Of course they are.**

**Glow: Don't get all technical on me!**

**Verdana: Shut it, both of you!**

**Odd: And here it is!**

**Aelita: Who said you could say that?**

**Jordan:Ignore them. Just read the story.**

On a signal from Verdana, they pursued their attack. Verdana rushed forward and threw her boomerang at the bird-snake. It whacked it right in the chest, at which moment, Odd shouted, "Laser Arrow!" After the laser arrow hit, they expected that the critter would be dead. But it wasn't. It was standing there, without moving. Verdana sighed and looked around at the others, to see how they were faring.

Viv was holding her own against the flying woman, and the others were doing the same. Viv was dodging the karate kicks and punches thrown at her. Those 13 years of Tae Kwan Doe had payed off. The woman just laughed. "Do you think you can really defeat me?" In response, Viv just gritted her teeth and renewed her attack. All of the sudden, she felt a kind of prickling at the base of her back. Suspicious, she jerked back. And not a moment to soon. The woman's ponytails had shot forward and would have knocked Viv from the sky had she not moved. The woman's eyes narrowed. "So you escaped from my trap this time, but you will not again."

Yumi and Ulrich were down below, against the square squid (try saying that three times fast). Ulrich was coming in, slashing with his sword, while Yumi kept cutting it's tentacles off with her fans. They worked brilliantly as a team, having trained that way after X.A.N.A.'s demise.

Jordan and Aelita took on the frog thing, using alternating attacks. First, Aelita would shoot an arrow, then Jordan would come in and attack with his rod. However, the frog thing would avoid their attacks for the most part. After it dodged, it would launch a counter attack consisting of kicks with its legs and barbed tongue. One such attack hit Jordan's arm. His rod flew from his hand and the frog thing picked it up. After a brief outburst in another language, it pointed the rod at Jordan and Aelita, who was helping him get up. The frog thing pressed the button. Suddenly, the frog thing shot backwards and landed on its face. Jordan and Aelita laughed. The rod only works for Jordan, a precaution against X.A.N.A. that had never actually been tested. Jordan, now with the feeling back in his arm, picked it back up. The frog thing, now back up as well, gave a loud outburst of its language that sounded distinctly like cussing. "If that's what you want, then here!" Jordan said back. Then he cussed in seven different languages. Aelita stared surprised at Jordan. - -I had no idea that such a gentle boy knew so many nasty cuss words- - she thought. Jordan finished, "Chinzgada!" The frog thing couldn't really understand him, but it got the gist of what he was saying. Growling in a very un-frog like way, it pursued its attack on them.

Meanwhile, Verdana was fiercely attacking the bird-snake with her boomerang. All at once, the memories came rushing back. "Y-y-y-you!" she sputtered at the critter. "I locked you up!" It only smiled in return and launched its attack. It gave a large screech that knocked her and Odd off their feet. Realizing what was happening, Verdana pushed Odd onto the ice. Crouching next to him, a shield formed around them. The dangerous sound waves passed over them without harming them. "I had no idea you could do that, Verdana" Odd said amazed. "That wasn't me. I can't do that." Glancing around again, she looked to locate the source of their protection. Up above them, Viv was still fighting the flying woman.

Employing all the fighting techniques she knew, Viv was barely blocking all the woman's attacks. She was tiring quickly and she knew that. Once, she was just a second too slow and the woman flicked her hair at her. Knowing that there was no way to avoid being hit, she cringed. Then she slowly opened her eyes. She was encased in a protective bubble. When it vanished, she looked around confused. The woman was gone, standing next to the bird-snake. Viv glided gracefully down to the ground next to Verdana and Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich were having a bit of a problem subduing the square squid. It wrapped a tentacle around Yumi's leg and arm, pinning them. As it dragged her closer, Ulrich pulled her other side, keeping her from fully being sucked under the square squid. All at once, it let go. Ulrich fell back, with Yumi on top of him. While they were collecting themselves, the square squid attacked them. Yumi raised her hands to block the attack. The attack that never happened. She found Ulrich and herself encased in a protective barrier. When they emerged, they found that the square squid had joined a stand-off between its friends and theirs. Seeing the setup, they walked over to their friends and stood next to Viv.

Jordan and Aelita were being slowly pushed back by the frog thing. It pressed its advantage and kept them at bay. Aelita shot an arrow at it, but it turned and whacked it at Jordan. He dodged, but just barely. He dove to the ground. The frog thing jumped on his back, while shooting out its barbed tongue at Aelita. It hit her and knocked her down. Jordan leapt up, dumping the frog thing off, running over to Aelita. He dodged both ice lumps on the ground and renewed attacks by the frog thing. Finally he made to her, but then something terrible happened. Jordan slipped on a patch of ice and slid over to Aelita on his stomach. As he reached her, the frog thing shot out its tongue at them. Jordan closed his eyes and thought, - -This is the end, I know it. No coming back from this.- - Aelita was thinking similar thoughts and it came as a gigantic surprise when the tongue was stopped by a barrier. Then it was gone. They stood up and saw the frog thing hopping over to where there appeared to be a stand off going on. They had been fighting the farthest away from Verdana and Odd, so they took off at a run to catch up.

They reached the group only seconds after the frog thing. Verdana smiled. Now her group was bigger than the other. That was until another two beings showed up. Verdana did a recount and smiled again. Her group was up by one. "Hello Indevrigo. I'm sorry for any inconvenience you have suffered through this little test. I had to know if you really were the legendary warriors of Lyoko." the female one said. "Hello CHEV, so nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were locked up in the crypt with all of the others." The gang, minus Jordan, looked on in surprise.

"You know each other!" Odd said incredulously.

"Of course we know each other!" CHEV replied. "How could we not, seeing as we originated in the same system." Ignoring CHEV's comment, Verdana turned to the dog-headed, Egyptian looking thing behind CHEV. "Well SIRS, I see that CHEV let you out." The gang goggled at the thing behind CHEV.

"I thought you'd be more cat-like, being called the Panther by your cronies." Viv said, kind of puzzled.

"You would think, little girl, you would think. Names are often deceiving." He ran his eyes up and down her form disdainfully. "I see that you have taken the form that fits your heritage. I hate that miserable island, and you remind me too much of it." He spit at her feet. So, Viv did the most unlikely thing for her: she spit back. Only, instead of hitting the ground at his feet, it hit his clawed and furred feet.

"You little freaking witch!" he yelled, followed by a brief burst of another language. Viv just raised her eyebrow and said nothing in return. Verdana pulled the awkward attention from Viv and returned it to CHEV. "I take it you want help fighting the Shadow." Verdana said bluntly. The frog thing leapt up and down, speaking in his language. Verdana responded, "Ranpi gund pundes ka, LEGE." "Would you mind telling us what you said?" Odd asked.

To his surprise, it was Jordan that answered. "Glad to see you, LEGE. That's what she said, couldn't you understand?" Odd gave him the "are-you-stupid" look.

"Do you think I would have asked if I understood!" he retorted.

"Sheesh. No need to get defensive about it." Jordan replied. Verdana turned to the other beings.

"Ranpi gund pundes ka, ABRO, XAT, and EROX." The one she addressed as XAT, stalked over to her.

"Why the hell'd you send your noobie up to fight me? Why didn't ya come yourself, coward?"

Verdana rolled her eyes and replied, "First, Viv is not a noob. Second, I can't fly. Third, I was-"

The bird-snake finished, "She wass fighting me, XAT, so calm down." It was the first time any of them had heard him speak. His voice sounded rich and deep, with a bit of a snaky hiss with the "s" sound.

"Pumti ku! Pumti ku! Kato a jupe bemtek ad reclar, EROX!" Jordan translated for the rest of them. "Calm down! Calm down! You're a fine one to talk, EROX!" LEGE and the square squid, ABRO, were jumping and swaying around, making the scene become one of pandemonium. Finally, Aelita, who had been quiet, yelled, "Shut up!" Surprised, everyone froze. It looked quite comical. EROX and XAT were locked together, wrestling. LEGE had stopped in mid-jump, freezing with his feet barely touching the ground. ABRO stopped swaying while his head was to one side, and he looked as though he had been cut in half and realigned badly. CHEV and SIRS were trying to separate EROX and XAT. Verdana was standing off to the side, watching. The rest of the gang was huddled together, trying to avoid being hit by stray blasts. Aelita meanwhile was seething. Addressing the frozen figures, she spoke. "CHEV and SIRS, what the hell did you do with Jeremy?" She glared at them. Then realizing she had just revealed her love for Jeremy, she turned bright red. The gang did not look too overly surprised at this. "You've been dancing around each other for ages, Aelita. You sure picked a heck of a time to realize it yourself." Yumi told her. Aelita and Jeremy were still too shy to admit their love for each other, unlike Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita turned even more red if that was possible. "If you are quite done, I'll tell you. We just put him in that miserable pit you locked SIRS in. After he virtualized you that is." CHEV said to Aelita.

Before any akward questions could be asked, Verdana turned to CHEV and her group, who by now had untangled themselves. "We need to go back to our world for a little while. I know you want help with my brother, and I have many questions that need answering. So, we're going back to their world to finish up a few things before we come back here. Besides, we can't go without Jeremy." Then, as an after thought, she added under her breath, "and a few other things." This arrangement seemed acceptable by both parties, so Verdana prepared to devirtualize them. She pulled out her remote and pressed a few buttons.

All of them disappeared and reappeared in the scanners. The first thing Aelita did was run down the tunnel that led to the pit. She lifted the stone up long enough for Jeremy to climb out. Once she set it back down, she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. Jeremy was a little startled at first, but then relaxed and hugged her back. After a couple minutes, they let go and walked back to the others. Verdana led them all back outside to their things. Ulrich and Yumi helped to pack everything back up. Aelita and Jeremy worked on fixing the laptop. Jordan helped Viv pack her stuff. Verdana was leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing. Odd was busy packing up the food. Jordan handed Viv the last of the stuff, but she did not take it. She was staring openmouthed at her bag. "It's gone." she whispered. Jordan dropped the stuff he was holding and moved to her side. "What's missing?" he asked. "My box. My box is gone." He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Verdana, who had been watching the whole thing, stood straight up from her position against the tree kind of jerkily. She turned to the forest behind her and clenched her hands into fists.

**Glow:Hehhehehehehehe! Evil cliffie once more.**

**Jordan: REad and REview peoples!**

**Glow: And leave a cafe mocha for me!**

**Viv: Don't.**

**Verdana: Please don't.**

**Glow: PLEASE! I will get the next chapter out faster if you do...**

**Jordan: Once again...ignore them.**


	9. Weapons for the Road

**Glow: Hey all! Sorry I've been sick, so I haven't updated. Special thanks to one of my betas, Angels 'n Dreams for getting this chapter back to me even though she had lots of other stuff going on. And thank especially to one of my rabid readers who donated lots of-**

**Viv: Where did all these caffe mocha cups come from?**

**Glow: -to help me get this chapter going. I must say, it was some pretty sweet persuasion.**

**Verdana: Okay, which one of you gave her coffee?**

**Jordan: None of us.**

**Odd: Well, I did read some of the reviews laying around and there was coffee stains on one of them...**

**Glow: coughheadcoughincoughthecoughcloudscough...and here's the story!**

Odd listened for what Verdana was obviously hearing. He was a bit puzzled, as he didn't hear anything. - -Oh well. I figured out long ago that her hearing is better than anyone else's- - he thought. From out of the trees, Carlos showed up. Verdana let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Carlos looked at the sobbing Viv a little strangely, then turned to Verdana.

"Is it safe?" she asked him. He nodded. "Carlos got there just in time. Strange men and women were returning after dragging Viv friends away. They throw everything around." He passed a box to Verdana.

Viv stared at it. "Tha-that's my box!" she cried. Verdana opened the box and pulled out the golden heart necklace. Then she closed it again and returned it to Viv. Viv clutched the box to chest. "Lemme have my necklace back."

Verdana shook her head. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. Curious about the unfolding scene, the rest of the gang crowded around.

Viv said, "It's a cheap necklace that my sister got from our mom."

"No. It may have been given to your sister by your mother, but it is not just a cheap necklace. It is anything but that." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The crystal in the center of the heart is a virtual crystal. It contains something that will protect the wearer from viruses. It also has the power to heal and allow me to defeat the Shadow. It is the only place I can put him to keep him from coming back. It is a sort of black hole, nothing comes back out of it. SIRS wanted it for protection against my brother." Verdana twitched a little, barely noticeable. She opened her mouth to continue, but then shut it again, as if deciding to keep that little bit of information to herself.

"Why didn't it protect my sister then?" Viv asked accusingly.

Verdana sighed. "It didn't protect her because it was dormant. It has to be awoken in my home world." She paused. "That's where it originated, so that's the only place it can be revived." Verdana glanced around at all the puzzled faces. "We should get going. We don't want a repeat of before." Then she turned and entered the cave. They could not see the single tear that formed in her eye. "I'm sorry Viv." she whispered under her breath. With a shrug, Odd followed her into the cave. The rest of them trailed behind.

In Palov

The gang was grouped around Verdana. In her hand, she held the remote. "Time to bring Jeremy into the virtual world." she said as she pressed a button. A flash of light, then, Jeremy was there. He looked exactly the same, only he was floating in a bubble. "I can't give you a virtual form, Jeremy, but I can bring you into Palov." Aelita stifled a laugh at his expression. "You can also move around by walking the way you normally would." Verdana added. Then she looked around at the rest of them. "It might be good for you to have multiple weapons. Jordan and I won't need them, but the rest of you will. Jeremy, you won't need any either. The bubble is everything-proof as you want it to be." She pressed several buttons on the remote.

"Odd, you get tail whip." Odd was surrounded by bright light and when it faded away, his tail had spikes on it. "Cool." he breathed. "Yumi, you get chopsticks." Yumi emerged from the light with chopsticks in her hair. "Ulrich, you get whirlwind." He emerged from the light with a button on his sword. "Aelita, I've got something good for you. You get the wave." Aelita came out with nothing more than a wavy line imprinted on her wrist. "Viv, you get blade attack." Viv came out of the light with two new swords hanging at her waist.

Seeing everyone's puzzled expressions, Verdana explained what each new weapon did. "Odd, whenever you swing your tail, with intent to harm, it will extend and hit whomever it was. Yumi, the chopsticks can be extended to be used as spears, or connect them at the center to use as a boomerang. Ulrich, press that button and another blade will emerge. Spin it either direction and a whirlwind will start. You can control the vortex by telepathy. Aelita, the wave is a type of sound wave. When you want to shoot it, hold out your hand, fingers outstretched and press on the wavy line. It will fire a sound wave that will destroy any living things in your way. And Viv, your swords will fire off their edges at whatever you want." Viv, still a bit confused, tried them out. She swung the swords and the blades flew off, slicing a nearby ice formation in half. The actual metal part did not come off, but the sharp edges did. (It's kinda difficult to explain how this works, but I hope it makes sense). "Awesome!" she shouted. Verdana smiled.

"Now we wait for CHEV and her group to show up."

While they waited, Jeremy asked Verdana the question he'd been meaning to since she came back. "How is it that whenever we go into the past, no where else does?"

Verdana thought for a second then answered. "Have you ever had one of those really long days? Those come when somewhere on Earth a RTTP trip occurs. It's a way of making the times correlate again. You remember the day Carlos said that he saw the bright light? To us, that day seemed extremely long because time slowed down so the time in that area would match."

"How do you know all of this?" Jeremy asked.

Verdana gave him a strange look. "It's kinda complicated. I found my way to the origin system, where all the knowledge is kept." Jeremy was still confused, but he decided not to press the issue.

A few seconds later, CHEV showed up followed by her cronies. "Can we get this show on the road, please!" she said as she came to a stop next to Verdana.

"Yes, but one question before we leave. How is it that you escaped from the crypt and from my brother?"

CHEV looked around uneasily. "Your brother freed us from the crypt with the intention to make us his slaves. We escaped from him while he was busy with the others."

Verdana stared suspiciously at them. "Well, your story checks out. For now."

Odd stared incredulously at her. "But Verdana!" he whined.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the group. "I don't trust their story." she said in an undertone. "We need to trust them for now. Believe me, I don't like this anymore than you do." Then she led him back to the group. She smiled and squeezed Odd's arm as a sigh for him to smile.

"If we could, I'd like to get to our destination sometime in the next century." CHEV said annoyed at another delay.

Verdana glared at her. "We will leave when I want to. Anyway, we aren't leaving from here. We are going to a safer spot." She nodded to the gang who got ready to leave.

Odd came up by her shoulder and whispered, "Where are we going?"

"We are going on a little trip to test how trustworthy they are." She grinned. She pressed the bit of cloth on her boots and the skates popped out. Then, with the others close behind, she set off.

Many miles later

"I ---had ---no---idea---this---world---was---so---big!" Odd called to Verdana breathlessly over the howling wind. "And---why---is---there---even---wind!"

Verdana laughed and replied, "Lyoko is a peaceful world. Palov is not. I could tell you how it got to be this way when we stop for camp in about three seconds." Odd stared at her. She jerked her head in the direction of an icy outcropping.

"Oh." he said.

Verdana led the ragged group into the shelter of some ice. "This is where we'll spend the night." They started a fire (I know it sounds weird, but they did. This world is not like Lyoko.). After warming up significantly, they began to make preparations for the night.

"This is the first time I've slept in my virtual form. Kinda crazy, isn't it?" Yumi was telling Ulrich.

"I know what you mean."

CHEV and her viral friends stood a little ways off, scowling. All except SIRS. He and Verdana were having a conversation in the shadows. Odd was standing nearby, watching for any unwanted eavesdroppers.

"I don't trust their story. I think they are working for your brother, trying to capture me and your little pirate friend."

"That may be the case. It is also the reason we are wandering around out here. I don't trust them at all. I suspect you are right. He reprogrammed all of the viruses he could find. Besides, he wouldn't enter that world personally for any reason. Too many memories. Let's go back before everyone thinks we are up to something." she finished. "Or figured something out." They wandered back over to the fire.

"Who's up for a story?" Verdana asked once everyone was comfortable. She was greeted by a chorus of "YES!" "Very well. I will tell you how Palov came to be in such a state as it is now. This story was told to me by the last remaining person."

_Verdana's tale_

_I entered this world shortly after its destruction. I searched for the any sign of life, but found nothing. Almost nothing as it turned out. Chance would have it that I decided to spend the night in this very cave. The cave that held the last Palovian. She was a clairvoyant of sorts. It takes a little bit of time for information that is coming from the outside to reach those programs inside. She was able to receive the information quicker than everyone else. It was through her power that she sensed an end was coming. So she hid inside the cave and when I showed up, gave me her tale._

"_Palov was once a quiet peaceful place, with warm spring all the time and no weather but rain. Sadly, not many programs were happy here. Many longed to set out on adventures. One day, our leaders picked up a video of the outside world. It showed bombs destroying everything. I warned them that no good would come of this new concept, war. It started as a friendly dispute of the issues of the video, what to do with the new knowledge they had gained. It gradually progressed into dispute about everything. Two opposing groups took control. The Russojaps and the Allystatries. The Russojaps took their name from words spoken in the video. They stood for keeping the video and using its knowledge to bring other systems under their control. The Allystatreis took their name from the apparent opposed forces in the video. They came from what we understood about the video and they were the enemies of the groups the Russojaps took their name from. So they adopted that as their name, showing their opposition. All the Allystatries wanted was to get rid of the video and its terrible information. They wanted to go on the way they always had. I was on the side of the Allystatries because they realized they had to try and avert disaster before it happened. Ironically, it was their quarrel that led to the destruction of Palov. Conflicts grew worse every day. Both sides began to use weapons based on technology from the video. I became disillusioned with both groups and began to make my home far from everywhere. Bombs were constantly dropped by both sides and even children were fighting each other. It was so sad to see how it had come to this. Eventually, the two powers blew themselves apart with the very technology that was on the video. The atomantic bombs, or so they were called in the video, fell without mercy, wiping out all traces of civilization. It was terrible to see, but I only cared for my safety, so I did not venture from this cave. When at last I went out, I saw nothing, not even a single flower or blade of grass. What I had hoped to avert, happened anyway. The landscape was desolate, even more so than it is now. The wind and ice came as a result of the bombs. Everything froze over and the paradise on earth of Palov became the wasteland of Palov_. _I managed to grow the one flower I had left, to show that there is still hope for Palov, even if at first it seems impossible." She led me to the spot where she had planted it. "See, my child, the hopeflower. It will soon wither without my care, but it will still symbolize what it was meant to. It is my time to go, now, I shall join my family and friends in the afterlife." With a final shuddering gasp, she died, touching the flower petals. I did the only thing I could, I buried her under the ice, preserved. As I was going, I saw the flower become encased in ice. I smiled. The hopeflower lived on, it did not wither and die. It would remain the way it was until the ice melts and Palov has been returned to its former glory._

_End Story_

"The flower rests here." Verdana said as she brushed the snow from a patch of ice. Sure enough the flower was there, exactly the way it had been when Verdana first saw it. It was an ice blue, five petaled, with yellow dots on the end of each petal. "The hopeflower. It certainly fits. It is a starflower, though here it will always be remembered as the hopeflower." Silence greeted her words. Everyone was so engrossed in the story, they did not notice that it had ended.

Verdana brushed the snow from a patch next to her. "Here lies the nameless seer." she whispered. Odd looked down at the face. It was a teen, their age. "I got the impression she was older."

Verdana smiled. "Most people think that too. But she was younger than me. It still amazes me how she knew it was her time to go. And being able to go like that, without a fuss..." she trailed off.

"To be so young and know so much." Jordan added. No one bothered to ask him what he meant. By now they were used to his strange outbursts.

"We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow, so let's get some rest. Yumi sat against the back of the outcropping, close to the fire. Ulrich came and sat next to her. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He fell asleep sitting straight up. Aelita curled up a little closer to the fire, wishing for a tower to spend the night in. Jeremy stretched out on the ground near the fire. Well, as stretched out as he could get inside his little bubble. Viv wrapped her wings around her and kept warm inside of them. Jordan sat next to the fire and fell over to the side when he fell asleep. CHEV and her group wedged themselves as far from the fire as they could, keeping to the shadows. SIRS sat in the opposite corner, glaring at them the whole time.

Verdana was sitting on the top of the outcropping. One leg was tucked under her and the other was dangling over the edge. The wind had pulled quite a bit of her hair out of its bun and several dark purple strands flitted across her face. With a sigh, she gazed up at the virtual moon. It did not seem so pretty now that she had seen the real one. Odd came up behind her. "Hey Odd. Turning into an insomniac, are you? Ulrich should be happy."

"Damn." he muttered. "Why can't you ever let me sneak up on you?"

She shrugged. A blisteringly cold wind hit them and Odd rubbed his hands on his arms. "Hhh-oo-ww cc-aa-nn yy-oo-uu ss-tt-aa-nn-dd ii-tt oo-uu-tt hh-ee-rrrrr-ee?" he managed to get out although he was shivering very badly.

Verdana looked at him. "I can't feel anything anymore."

He looked back at her questioningly. She looked down at the ground. "I don't know why. All I know is that I can't feel anything when I'm in the virtual world. I think it has something to do with something my brother did to me." Odd noticed she looked extremely sad. He plopped down next to her. He tried to look encouraging. But, she seemed unwilling to talk about it. Figuring out she could be just as stubborn as he could, he gave up.

Without realizing it, his tail began to swing. Verdana twisted to the side as it almost hit her. "Whoa! You know, you're gonna hafta watch that tail from now on." she said as she laughed.

Odd turned red. "I kinda forgot it was there. It's hard enough having four limbs to control, without the addition of another extension!" he said jokingly. Verdana smiled, but Odd could still tell she was sad. On impulse, he stood up and did a little dance, even though the wind almost knocked him off. It was such a funny sight: a purple cat boy dancing on the edge of an outcropping of ice, with the wind tossing him around. Verdana forgot all about her troubles for a moment and laughed so hard her side would hurt if she could feel it. Suddenly Odd slipped on a patch of black ice. Coupled with the raging wind, it caused him to go right over the edge. Verdana was quick though and caught him by his leg. This left him dangling over the edge. His extremely good cat hearing picked up some voices. He looked at Verdana to keep quiet. She did as she had also heard the voices.

"Why did he just let us go? I mean, come on, he is not that gracious. Why would he just let all of the viruses go and not want anything in return? I doesn't make sense." EROX was telling CHEV.

"I have no idea. That is why we have grouped together. The more of us in a group, the less likely he will be able to attack us." She replied. "Besides, we've now got the protection of his sister. You know he really can't hurt her. We can always use her for leverage."

Odd stared in surprise. - -her brother won't hurt her? Then what was the deal last year? Was he really going to hurt us? This weird conversation creates more questions than it answers.- -

Verdana meanwhile understood exactly what CHEV and EROX were talking about. - -What has my brother got up his sleeve? I don't like what's going on. Reprogrammed, but they don't know it. How strange.- - Just then, Odd's foot kicked her arm. She snapped back to reality and pulled him back up. "What was that all about?" he asked her. She turned her face away. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. I don't want to talk about it right now." Odd looked at her and thought - -It must have something to do with whatever her brother did to her.- - He shrugged and helped her to her feet.

"You should get some rest, trust me, you'll need it tomorrow." she told him fondly. He shrugged and climbed back down. After making sure he was gone, Verdana sighed and sat back down. - - He must have a plan. I just wish I knew what it was.- - She frowned and stared up at the sky, wind blowing about her.

**Glow: Now, read and review! Oh and leave a cafe mocha for me if you want the next chapter sometime soon...**

**Verdana: I suppose you could...**

**Viv: Yeah...we found some anti-caffination pills around...**

**Jordan: So, leave as much coffee as you want...**

**Odd:softning up are we?**

**Verdana: -whacks Odd on head- didn't you hear?**

**Odd: -rubs head- Did you have to hit so hard? Now I see.**

**Glow: -shudders- anti-caffine pills...terrible things. -whispers- you can leave some caffine pills too, so I can annoy them.**

**Jordan: See ya all later!**


	10. The Arctic Climb

**Glow: Thanks to all who...um...were very helpful...**

**Viv:Wha'd ya mean?**

**Glow : Nothing...**

**Verdana: Yes, thank you reviwers for sending the caffe mochas that we fixed up**

**Glow: -winks- Uhhh, right... -whispers- Thank you mucho Lady Kyra 13 for the anti-anti-caffine pills. And to Head-in-the-clouds for the caffine loaded choco bar. Muchos garacias!**

**Jordan: What are you whispering about?**

**Odd: Probably her crush...**

**Glow: What crush? We all don't have such busy social lives as you... **

**Verdana: Ignore the personal lives...just read... **

The next morning

"Alright, everyone up!" Verdana called down over the edge of the outcropping. Odd groaned and rolled over. Ulrich and Yumi stood up and stretched. Viv unfolded her wings and flapped then a few times. Jordan's eyes shot open and he jumped up. Aeilta stretched out and blinked her eyes open.

Jeremy sat up in his bubble and mumbled, "Wha?" extremely tiredly.

Seeing Odd was still asleep, Verdana hopped down. "Come on, time to get a move on." Leaning close she whispered, "I told you that you'd need some rest."

Odd groaned again and struggled to open his eyes. Verdana stood up and addressed the rest of the group. "We have another three kec walk until we reach the transport point." (Just for reference, a kec is about 50 miles). "Tekki vot, CHEV!" (Hurry up CHEV!) "Great, another 150 mile walk in freezing cold wind and slippery ice. Just what I always wanted to do." Odd said sarcastically. Verdana grinned.

"I thought that you might be getting a bit cold, so I prepared some arctic gear to upload." Everyone looked quite surprised at this, but she shrugged it off. They gathered around her again and she pressed several buttons on the remote. In a flash if light, they were all clothed in comfortable and warm furs. Viv's consisted of a silvery white jacket with matching pants and boots. Ulrich's was green fur made into a tunic like thing and matching pants. Yumi's was made of a gold colored fur and was like a poncho with matching boots. Odd had a full body (and tail) suit made of a light purple fur. Jeremy didn't change because of the nature of his bubble. Aelita had jacket and pants, with matching boots, almost like the ones she wears in the real world. They were made all of a seashell pink fur. Jordan had an ice blue piece of fur that covered his whole body with a space for his head and sleeves for his arms. It came with a pair of goggles with glowing blue lenses. "What do these things do?" he asked.

Verdana smiled and replied, "You'll see. I thought I'd give you something to work out during the trip. Move out troops!" She directed them out like a military officer.

Many miles later

"How-far-have-we-gone-?" Odd asked between gasps.

"Only about one kec." Verdana answered. They had stopped to rest in the shelter of an icy cliff.

Jordan was nearby, fiddling with his goggles. "Verdana, will you please tell me what they do? I can't figure it out!" Verdana just smiled and turned back to the cliff. She was standing at the base and looking up, as if studying it. After a few minutes of consideration, she pulled out the remote. She did a quick calculation in her head then pressed a few buttons. Climbing gear arrived next to her.

"What is that for?" Aelita asked.

"Oh no! Oh no we are not!" Odd practically screamed.

"Are not what Odd?" she replied sweetly and innocently.

"Climb the freaking cliff, Goddammit!"

"We can rest later, once we reach the top of the cliff." she said, ignoring his outburst.

A few minutes later, everyone who needed climbing gear was fitted with it. Viv and XAT were pacing in the ground, anxious to be up in the air again. It was the only trait they had in common.

"Viv, will you go up and tie this securely on an anchor. It could go bad for us if it does not hold." Verdana asked kindly. Viv shrugged and flew up to the top. She was gone for about ten minutes before flying back down, exhausted.

"Rope secure." she informed them. CHEV led her viruses ten feet away from the gang and secured her own rope. Verdana was checking over the group and stopped when she got to Jeremy.

"This could pose a slight problem." she mumbled, staring at his bubble.

Odd came over and stood next to her. "Ya know," he mused aloud, "you might try making it into more of a skin-tight suit. That way he could still have his bubble and be able to climb."

She looked at him, considering the possibility. Odd, misunderstanding the look, said, "I'm not stupid. I'm just lazy." Verdana laughed.

"Oh Odd, I wasn't thinking anything like that! I was debating whether or not I could actually do that. That was a brilliant idea, by the way." Then she started over to where Jeremy was talking with Aelita. "You should have more of them!" she called back jokingly.

He was about to go chase after her and make her pay for that, but then he noticed that Jordan was watching him. Quite strangely, actually. In fact, it was almost like he knew something Odd did not.

"What?" he asked.

Jordan choked back a laugh and replied, "Oh, nothing. Don't mind me."

Verdana was working on Jeremy's bubble. She typed in various codes, but none did exactly what she wanted. One made the bubbled wider, another made it thin and too stiff. Right when Verdana was about to throw the remote down in frustration, Aelita grabbed her arm.

"Calm down. Lemme try." Verdana willingly handed it over. Aelita thought for a moment. As she worked furiously to get it working, tip of her tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth, Verdana watched over her shoulder. She stopped punching in random codes and moaned, "Oh, I am sooo stupid! Could it be any more obvious?" Verdana shrugged. Aelita typed in a two character code. Instantly, the bubble was form fitting and moveable.

"Wha'd ya do?" Verdana asked, genuinely curious. "Well, I did the codes for 'shrink' and 'form'. It was really so simple that we didn't get it."

"Then let's get climbing!"

Viv elected to climb up with the others, so she wouldn't have to wait forever for the rest of them. They started up in a single file line. Verdana led, followed by Odd, who was followed by Aelita, who was followed by Jeremy, who was followed by Yumi, who was followed by Ulrich, who was followed by Viv, followed by Jordan who brought up the rear. It was a slow process, but it occupied their minds fully. There were tricky winds that nearly blew them off, as well as dangerous patches of black ice. But, unlike anyone else, Verdana had scaled this cliff many times and knew the safest paths and places to avoid. The viruses went up their own way, because they did not care if they fell; it wouldn't hurt. The safer way took longer, so the viruses were the first ones up.

They were content to wait for the others, but something happened. A change came over them; they no longer seemed themselves. CHEV gave an evil laugh and turned toward the gang's anchor point. She pulled out her sword and cut the rope. It slid over the edge. XAT peered over the edge and called down, "Your brother sent his greeting." Then they turned their backs on the cliff and entered the nearby portal.

**Glow: Sorry it took so long, but it's here! Now review like the good little readers you are! If you leave what I need you to leave, then I will have trained you well!**

**Verdana: Of yes...please leave more caffe mochas...so we can torture Glow...NO MORE ULTRA-CAFFINATED CAFFE MOCHAS!**

**Glow: They only THINK they're torturing me...and those who know what I am refering to, don't say a word.**


	11. Welcome to Drongar

**Glow: Hehehehe! Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who, ummm...provided me with...um...motivation. You know who you are.**

**Verdana: Where do you keep getting ulra-caffinated caffe mochas from?**

**Glow: That would be my secret...**

**Viv: There will be a new contest after this chapter. Make sure to read and review!**

--Alive!-- Verdana thought as she hugged the ice cliff. That was a close one, if not unexpected. She had expected them to pull something like that, even unintentionally.

The moment Verdana felt the rope grow taut; she dug her ice pick into the ice. The others saw her doing that and did the same. However, Odd and Yumi didn't quite make it in time. They began to fall, down towards the icy ground far below. Odd closed his eyes, expecting to go splat any second.

He was thoroughly surprised when his fall was jerkily stopped. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. The ground was still there, only now it wasn't rushing up to meet him. He looked over at Yumi, who too had stopped falling. Then, twisting his neck so he could see above him, he saw who had caught them.

It was Jordan. He was last in line and managed to grab hold of them. It occurred to Odd that he was hanging by his tail, a rather undignified position.

"Pull me up, will ya!" he shouted at Jordan. Jordan, always quick to reply, answered,

"Would you prefer to continue towards your appointment with the ground?"

Odd scowled. "Fine. Now get me out of this ridiculous position!" Jordan snickered to himself and let Yumi climb up first.

"Odd, Odd, where are your manners! Ladies first." Jordan finally allowed Odd to climb up and over him. Odd dug his claws in especially hard as he climbed. Jordan didn't even wince. Odd glared suspiciously at him once he was over Jordan. - -That kid freaks me out. The strange things he says, the way he never seems to feel anything.- - He stopped to consider the possibility that Jordan wasn't himself again, if you know what I mean by that.

Meanwhile, at the top of the line, Verdana was chipping out another handhold. The wind was picking up and it was starting to get dark. "Fuckin hell!" she cursed to herself as she messed up the hole. - -The gang doesn't know that if they spend more than a certain allotted time in their virtual bodies, or else they would become permanently a part of the world they are in the second time runs out. They'd have to find another program to devirtualize them, like the one they used on Aelita. Speaking of her, she would decompile almost instantly if she was to become trapped in another world. The only reason she would be able to survive in Lyoko, if she had stayed for more than the time, would be because that is her origin system.- -

Things were becoming way too messed up and Verdana had no idea what to do. A gust of wind slammed her against the cliff, bringing her back to reality. There was no choice, they would have to keep walking through the night. Refocusing on the task at hand, she chipped out another handhold.

At the top

"Whew! That's everyone." Verdana said with relief as she hauled Jordan over the edge. It had been a nerve wracking half-hour, but it was all over now. Odd stood on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset. Verdana came up behind him, and for the first time since he could remember, he heard her coming.

"Hey there." He said without turning. Verdana came up next to him.

"Nice sunset, hmm?"

Odd nodded. "Although not as good as the real ones, of course." He added. She casually slipped her hand into his. As it rested there, he noticed the difference in size. His virtual hand was a lot bigger than his normal one. Her hand was the same size, but seemed smaller framed against his. Verdana rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, and then spoke.

"We'd better get over to the others, so I can generate the portal." She slipped her hand out of his and joined the others. He stood for a moment longer, then followed.

"Are we all rested?" Verdana asked as she prepared the group for battle. She uploaded more ammo and extra strength for them, as well as armor. "My brother could rip through these bodies in one slash. If he did, you would disappear into oblivion. You can't devirtualize if there is no scanner to go to." The others nodded. She generated a portal. As she stepped through, she said, "One more thing. Whatever you do, don't take anything, no matter how pretty it looks. If you do, you will be forced to remain a virtual being forever. Like you will if we don't get a move on."

Odd rolled his eyes. "Okay, don't get killed, find what we're looking for, and do it quick. Got it."

In Drongar

CHEV threw a trussed up SIRS at the feet of a dark being. "Ah, I see you have brought me the last of the hidden. Good. I shall deal with him personally, man to man." He turned to the rest of the assembled viruses. "The rest of you, prepare to attack. CHEV, you will organize a party to locate and follow my sister when she arrives. The news you have brought of her return is disturbing." The figure disappeared into a million pixels.

Verdana waited till everyone was there. She closed the portal and studied their surroundings. It was a beautiful forested area, with many shades of green. Verdana smiled. This had always been her fave spot. It was the first place she had restored. They all climbed tall trees to see the rest of the landscape. There were vaguely purpleish-blue mountains to the East. A bit of coast off to the West, a rolling plain to the south, and finally, what looked like the beginnings of a little town off the north, with a snowy area behind. It was the perfect paradise.

"We need to go East. The cave we are looking for is in the mountains." Verdana pulled out Viv's necklace. "We don't want to wake this here. It makes too much light and it would attract too much attention. Besides, the Crystal Cave is the best place to revive it. Makes it more powerful." - -I wonder if my brother wants the crystals, but does not know where they are.- - A revelation hit her. - -If CHEV and the rest of them are under his control, then he knows I'm alive. There goes my surprise attack. And that means he might try and follow me to the cave!- - She looked around wildly, sensing if any viruses were near. She did realize that there were some that could escape her vision, but she figured they hadn't found her yet.

Verdana lept down from the tree. The others followed suit. She frowned for a moment. "We're gonna hafta split up. My brother knows about us, and he probably knows about the crystal too. I think he will send people after me. This can work if a couple of you agree to run interference for me. I'll give you a manikin version of myself, a copy of sorts. You will go with that a little more to the North of where we head. I shall make sure that the spies will follow you. Once the crystal is awoken, we can go back to the real world and defeat my brother. I only need you to keep them busy for an hour, at most. So, who'll do that?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Jeremy was the first to speak up. "I'll go. I'm a little more obvious than the rest of you, with my shiny bubble, so I'll attract their attention for you."

Ulrich and Yumi spoke at the same time. "We'll go. We can protect Jeremy." Verdana looked for one more person. To her surprise, it was Odd.

"Sure I'll go help the lovebirds and Einstein. Besides, they know I never leave your side, so it will seem as if you really are the one there." Verdana nodded and her mouth twitched a bit. She barely resisted a smile.

"Okay then, let's go!" The four of them took off. Verdana and her group did not have to wait long for the spies to show up. One look at Jeremy's bubble and they shot off, close behind them. Verdana made note of who they were, having known them from before. There were four spies and they looked the same only with different colors.

"The red one is CEPE, the slightly more orange one is RIGI, the orange one is POLU, and the yellow one is BANO." Verdana told them. They were once the same virus, but they split before Verdana came. You'd think they would stand out with their bright colors in the forest, but they could camouflage themselves. Something was bothering Verdana. She knew they could merge again, but it was something else. - - Something keeps nagging at the back of my head, but I can't place it.- - she thought as she stared after them.

With a shrug, she walked away. Aelita and Viv followed. Jordan took one lingering glance at area, then followed. As soon as he was out of sight, a light orange figure appeared. It watched his retreating back with interest, then vanished again. There was a slight rustling of the leaves, as if a breeze had blown by.

**Glow: Soooo, now that you've read the chapter, Jordan will announce the contest!**

**Jordan: How are you getting so much caffine?**

**Glow: That's not the contest**

**Jordan: If anyone can guess what is the connection between all of the new viruses (in their names), and/or following the connection, what will be part of the next one's name? Details in the profile, including prizes and such...**

**Glow: Be kind enough to leave a caffe mocha in your review!**


	12. The Fifth One

**Here you are! No time for me to talk, so just read and review...sorry it took so long.**

Jordan looked over his shoulder and caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. But when he looked, nothing was there...just like the other thirty times he looked. He had the distinct feeling they were being followed. With a sigh, he flicked his eyes back behind them. He caught another movement. Instead of spinning around to look for the source of the movement, he slowly drew his rod and a couple of discs. He kept his eyes trained on the spot of the movement. There it was again! It was just a flicker, but it was there. He marked the location to which it moved. Suddenly, he whipped around and shot his rod at it, followed by the discs. Verdana snapped around, wondering what the commotion was about. When she saw it was just Jordan, she turned back around and walked on. Jordan glanced around again, and then followed the girls.

- -That was a close one!- - the camouflaged figure thought. It waited till the boy was out of sight again, before following. - -You've got to be more careful, OSTA. Or it will be like all the other times. "You're useless and can't do anything right! You're as clumsy as you are stupid, told you you'd mess this up again!" I know that's what they'll say, I just know it!- -

Meanwhile, a little to the North...

Odd was feeling a little left out. Jeremy was up there talking to the Verdana puppet about several computer things that no one would ever listen to before. Ulrich and Yumi were in front of him, conversing in low voices. There were also puppet versions of Aelita, Jordan, and Viv but Odd didn't talk to them because they didn't have the capacity to speak. So, for the moment, he was content not to have a conversation. His eyes wandered back to Verdana's puppet. - -Not as pretty as the real one- - he mused to himself.

Odd caught sight of movement behind him. He knew they were being followed, but tried not to make such a show about it. To pass time, he recalled all he knew about these strange creatures. - -They are colored and have a red base. They can camouflage and they are part of the same virus. There are also four of them.- - Odd stopped in his tracks. - -What if there are more than four, say five! That must be what is bugging Verdana! And I have no way to tell her! - -

A little to the South

OSTA watched from behind a large tree as the group of four took a small rest break. The boy was starting to freak him out. The boy seemed to know they were being followed. His stomach squirmed with dread as he watched the boy pull his target away from the other two girls. He recognized one of the girls not only by the color of clothes she wore, but because everyone here knew her. She was Indevrigo. Before all this nasty business came along, they had been friends. When he had been forced to side with her brother, the Shadow, the look of betrayal on her face killed him from the inside. He'd regretted it ever since, but it was too late now...or was it?

North

Odd bounded up to Jeremy. "I think there are more than four of them!" he whispered as loudly as he dared.

Jeremy, caught by surprise nearly shouted. "More of who?" Before he could say anymore, Odd clapped a hand over Jeremie's mouth.

"Quietly, Einstein! Do want them to know that know?" Slowly, he released Jeremy. Jeremy spoke, quietly this time.

"Do you really think that?" Odd nodded.

"It all fits. That must be what's bugging Verdana." It did fit, more perfectly than Jeremy was willing to admit. Odd was not one to notice his surroundings. This was like a new Odd: an insomniac, never hungry, attentive, and smart Odd. The exact opposite.

"Well, I suppose it fits. We can't tell Verdana though, can we?" Odd had been thinking about the solution to that problem.

"We are going to double back, and head after her. Perhaps we can prevent an attack on Verdana. First we gotta lose these guys. Any ideas?"

Just then, Yumi and Ulrich came up. Odd stared at them for a moment. They were holding hands. Seeing that, a strange feeling suddenly went through him. Shaking his head to clear it of the many thoughts crowding in, it came to him.

"Let's stop for a break in a little while." he said loudly and meaningfully. The others, catching his meaning, stopped abruptly. Yumi was slammed from behind by an unseen force and Ulrich, who knew this would happen, had his sword out and ready. Unfortunately, he forgot about the new button on it. The other blade popped out and he spun it a little to prevent getting hit. A whirlwind flew out, and Ulrich, too surprised to control its direction, watched as it flew toward Yumi. She was flat on the ground, but the thing that had hit her wasn't. It took the full force of the whirlwind head on and it flew ten feet-straight into a tree. Ulrich helped Yumi up. She took her chopsticks and out and connected them. She used the "x" formed by them to pin CEPE, who had been in the lead, to the tree he had smashed into. Odd swung his tail with the intent to stun RIGI, who had been following close after. Indeed, just as Verdana had said, it stunned him. Then Odd turned his tail upon BANO. He was stunned as well. Odd watched the proceedings with POLU interested. Yumi used her chopsticks as spears and pinned both CEPE and POLU to their respective trees. Jeremy, in an effort not to be left out, knocked the two of them out. Then, following after Odd, they began to double back.

The lair of the Shadow

"So SIRS, after all these years of hiding, I hold you within my grasp." the Shadow said, face to face with a still trussed up SIRS. "The first of those to escape from me, and the last of those to become part of me. At last I shall have all knowledge that you have, including the location of the crystals. Then, both worlds, real and virtual, will be mine!" The Shadow laughed maniacally. SIRS meanwhile was not idle. He was working furiously to free his bonds and thinking as fast as he could to develop a plan of escape that did not involve becoming assimilated into the Shadow. So far, he had nothing. "I'm going to reprogram you. Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." The Shadow said as he approached SIRS with a needle.

Back in the Forest

"We are such idiots!" CEPE moaned when he awoke and found the area around him empty. He and POLU were slumped down underneath their trees, since Yumi freed them once they were knocked out. RIGI and BANO were laying a little ways away, spread-eagled on ground. Once he had gotten them all in a group, he explained what happened.

"Oh, me aching body! What happened?" RIGI asked.

"We forgot that these are not some off-system idiots, they are the warriors of Lyoko that defeated X.A.N.A.! We have underestimated their abilities, and we will not ever again!" CEPE shook his fist in the air at this. "None the less, it is apparent where they have gone. Our ploy has failed and there is only one thing to do now. We must follow and make sure the mission gets accomplished!" He did not tell the others about his side mission, given to him personally by the Shadow in the real world. "Connect!" CEPE ordered. They four of them merged into one being, a human shaped blob. The transformation into something better looking was not possible, due to the fact that one of them was missing. This new being looked like a maple tree in the fall with its many different shades of red and orange on it's body. It bent what could be considered its head to the ground and sniffed. It shot off in the direction that it appeared the others had gone.

As soon as they were out of sight, someone dropped from a tree. "Viruses," she muttered disdainfully under her breath. "At least these should prove to be more of a challenge, as well as the ones they are apparently chasing after. I am the next generation of anti-virus and I will fight someone worthy of my skills! This system is home to many viruses and no decent programs ever come here. I shall defeat every one of them, then I'll move on to the next system!" Then she raced after the blob thing.

Another being dropped from a different tree once she was out of sight. "So Shanil, it appears you have found this system. It is a wonder that nobody knows you are here, with all your shouting and such. None the less, I will claim that bounty which is mine!" He laughed crazily. "Tron will not give up so easily!" Then he too raced after them.

Back with Odd's group

"Do you think that they've woken up by now?" Odd asked Jeremy as they raced in the direction that Verdana had gone. "I---would---guess---so!" he replied, winded because he was not used to all this walking and running. They had shed the Aelita, Jordan, and Viv puppets long ago, mostly because they could not run and keep up. Verdana's had the most capability, in order to make it seem more realistic, so it was able to keep up, even if it could not talk. Yumi and Ulrich were right behind them, keeping pace.

Soon, they reached the clearing where they had started. As they stopped to catch their breath, they heard something big snorting and running through the forest.

"Uh-oh. I think we're in trouble now!" Odd said.

"I think they've awoken and merged!" Jeremy shouted. All at once, the sound stopped. At the same time, the four of them made a circle around the puppet Verdana. Facing outward, they scanned the tree line for their unseen tracker.

**The results of the contest are: No one got it...see profile for details.**


	13. The Lover's Quarrel

**Glow: I now have time to talk...much thanks to those who helped to get this chapter out there after...such a long time..., but enough of that. The last thing you want is me boring you with various random things...**

**Verdana: I will find out how you keep getting caffine! You are driving me crazy!**

**Viv: My Starbucks card has gone missing again...and why is there a can of something called Surge in the trash?**

**Glow: Hey, don't look at me for the card...I swear I didn't take it...although I may just know who it was...Surge is a...ummm...type of juice that I drink now...no...umm...caffine or such in it...-cough-**

**Verdana: -looks suspicious- OOOkkkaaayyy then...**

**Viv: Who was it so that I may pulverize them!**

**Glow: Hey, calm down...you lent it to Jordan, remember? Although I'm pretty sure he didn't get it...your middle man still has it...**

**Verdana: read the story...I'm gonna go see this "middle man" pulverized!**

Out of the trees burst the human shaped blob thing. It reared up and trumpeted loudly. Suddenly, they heard a shout and saw a girl leap up from behind it and land on its head.

"Take that! And that!" she screeched at it. Odd stared at her. She looked a bit like Verdana, if you stared hard enough. - -How odd.- - he thought. Then he started laughing. - - hehehehehe! Odd, as in me!- -

Ulrich looked over and saw that Odd was high off something. Rolling his eyes, he punched him on the side of his head.

"Enough. We don't have time for you to go crazy, in fact we have-" He broke off. - -The girl really is pretty. Do I have a girlfriend? I don't think so. I'll just ask her. She can be my girlfriend- -

Yumi stared at Ulrich. He had this dreamy look on his face and she knew it had nothing to do with her. She turned and glared at the girl. She kept on fighting, oblivious to Yumi's gaze boring a hole in her back.

By now the girl had tied up the blob and was walking over to them. Jeremy and Yumi looked at each other, a little concerned about the way their friends were acting. Ulrich was ignoring Yumi which he had never done before. It hurt her that he would give her up over a girl he'd never met.-----If he gave her up at all --- she thought bitterly.

Yumi clenched her fists as the girl came up to Ulrich and placed a hand on his cheek. "And who might this cute boy be?"

"Get your bloody hands off him!" Yumi exploded. Jeremy jumped back with wide eyes. It was the first time he had seen her do that, ever.

"No, no, it's alright. I don't mind." Ulrich murmured dreamily.

Yumi ignored him and said icily "Okay bitch, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you get rid of whatever you did to my boyfriend!"

The girl put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Of course, of course. How dreadfully inconsiderate of me. I shall begin the introductions. I am Shanil, slayer of viruses. I am the next generation of anti-virus and I will destroy all of you!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Now why would a slayer of _viruses_ want to destroy us humble humans?"

Shanil's eyes grew wide with anger. "No one can fool me! I know that no human can ever enter the virtual world! It is quite impossible and it would be a severe breach of protocol for anyone to help them enter. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Yumi shot back. "I am Yumi, that is Jeremy, that is Odd, and that is Ulrich-**_MY_** boyfriend! and that is Verdana." She gestured to each on turn.

Ulrich spoke in the whispery voice "What? I don't have a girlfriend. I'm going to ask Shanil to be mine."

Yumi mouth hung open. "Y-y-y-you're dumping me for HER?"

"Oh yes YUMI, he is mine. Go find someone who cares about you. We don't." Shanil pointed to Odd, Ulrich and herself.

"Fine! I know who will. Oh, and another thing. This isn't over." Yumi retorted.

"Oh, you poor, deluded virus. You think I've stolen something of yours. How can I steal what was never there in the first place." She spoke in an even tone, but it was clear she was enjoying every moment of it.

Yumi just smiled and walked off. It was a good thing she had made Odd tell her the direction that Verdana had gone. The puppet Verdana followed her, as did Jeremy. Now that her back was turned, no one saw the tears go sliding silently down Yumi's cheeks.

As soon as they were out of sight, Shanil whispered to Odd and Ulrich. "Shall we find out where she's going? I think she will lead us right to her virus buddies." She squealed. "OOOOOOH! This is going to be fun!" In all the excitement, no one noticed that the blob had disappeared.

Yumi kept walking, and now Jeremy was having a hard time keeping up with her. He was a little more clumsy and he had to walk slower. But Yumi had other plans. She seemed to want to go as far from that clearing as possible.

"Yumi, stop." he barely managed to gasp out. "I know you want to get away from there as fast as is humanly possible, but there are some of us that aren't that fit."

Yumi gave a sigh, but reluctantly slowed down and stopped. Jeremy sat down on a nearby stump

Yumi was unable to sit still, so she paced back and forth. "That little fricken bitch! How dare she think that she can just do that!" she fumed. As she walked a little further away to rant to a tree, Jeremy caught a few words, some of which were "asshole", "bastard", and "fucking hell".

Jeremy had to smile. It was so reminiscent of Verdana when she was mad. - -Thinking of which, where is she anyway?- - He glanced frantically around the area, looking for her.

"Looking for her?" a voice came from the foliage. Jeremy whipped around as fast as his suit would let him. Yumi stopped pacing and turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was a man with bright indigo hair. In his arms he held the puppet Verdana helpless. "She isn't much of a talker, I see. I really hate using this as a means of gaining peoples attention. I thought you'd never figure out that she was gone! I believe you can help me. I am Tron."

"Well, _Tron_, give us back our friend, then we'll talk." Yumi said firmly.

"Very well." He released her to Jeremy. "I know your little "bitch", I believe you put it." Yumi turned pink. "That is a very good word for her. She is a cadet at the anti-virus collective. That is why she mentioned protocol. And she thinks bounty hunters like me are beneath her. I'll help you get your boy back, IF you help me get revenge." Jeremy looked at Yumi, sure she would take it.

"Not interested." Jeremy stared in shock. "But, I will be willing to help you extract revenge upon her for nothing in return." The first part came as a surprise, although the second part did not.

Jeremy was still a little skeptical. "What kind of revenge?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, the usual kind."

Jeremy stared stonily at him. "That isn't an answer. The truth, now!"

"Sheesh, demanding little boy." Jeremy glared at him. "Okay, hold your horses. It all started two years ago...

_Tron's Story_

_It all started two years ago when I first showed up in the system of the collective. They weren't exactly happy to see me. Okay, that's putting it mildly. They didn't appreciate my interference with something they were working on many years before. That was why they expelled me from the collective. Hard to believe that I used to be part of the same thing as Shanil, huh? You see, I take jobs from anyone, virus and program alike. They didn't like that. I killed one of their most promising students for a bounty. A sizable one I might add. He was Shanil's only friend. She'd been ostracized for simply belonging to the anti-virus family she did. _

_She held a grudge and I returned to the system to get another bounty, this time on one of the captive viruses they use for practice_. _All I was supposed to do was free him and she resented that. So she stopped me. It turns out that a few days later he broke out and destroyed half the collective. Shanil still blamed me for her mistake. _

_To be honest I used to take care of her, so that made the betrayal even bitterer. She took away everything I had, including the one hope I had of settling down and training others. She took away my one love. She lured her into a trap and claimed she was a virus. The other people believed her and killed my dearest. I do suppose she had that right, but she went further than that. She hunted down all my friends and brutally killed them, even the little ones. Then she sent me the videos of it. I had to watch them die over and over. _

_I had apologized many times over, but she does not understand the concept of that. After a while, her ruthlessness caused the leaders to not respect her any more. Desperate, she ran away to pursue the biggest fiend with the biggest reward on his head. The Shadow. He makes it no big secret where he lives, as if he almost believes nothing can touch him. This system is only for the best and fully trained. It is a challenge that she knows will make her famous if she accomplishes it. To rid this system of its viruses and make it a paradise once more is the greatest honor possible. You know, it is kinda ironic that she is turning into what she hates the most. And I know you are wondering what I am doing here. I got a job that involves capturing and killing one of the many viruses here: X.A.N.A._

"Well, that is ironic. We already defeated him, although he has been brought back." Yumi told Tron. "He might be very weak, but I believe the Shadow has revived him with ultra-strength."

Tron looked thoughtful. "It is not right to bring something back from the dead. What goes to the void, should stay in the void." Jeremy and Yumi looked at each other, then at the Verdana puppet.

"Uhh, right, yeah. They need to stay there." Jeremy said.

"You know how she thinks you are viruses simply because she found you in this system. I can tell you are not from here, nor are you viruses. I believe you really are humans, so then, which system did you enter from?"

It was Yumi who answered him. "We come from Lyoko, which is the reason we defeated X.A.N.A. That was his little hiddy hole from our friend here." She gestured to Verdana's puppet.

At that, Tron threw himself down at her feet. "M'lady! I am pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Yumi blushed bright red. "Why the change all of a sudden?"

"Because you are one of the legendary warriors of Lyoko! The brave ones, the mighty ones, the ones feared by all viruses! That idiot Shanil! She does not recognize true power when she sees it!"

"Actually, those two have none." The abruptness of the statement shocked Jeremy almost as much as what was said. The coldness was apparent in her voice, a sharp edge that had not been there before.

Tron stood up suddenly. "We have company, my friends. And I don't think it's good, either."

Out of the trees stepped Shanil, Odd, and Ulrich. The two boys took up defensive places around her. Yumi glanced back at Jeremy and Tron. Only, Tron wasn't there. Yumi turned back and saw that he had somehow gotten behind Shanil and now had a knife to her throat. Odd and Ulrich, still in their dreamy state, were not quick enough. Tron whispered in her ear, "Happy to see me?" Then he knocked her out.

Odd and Ulrich instantly froze. - -What am I doing here? And why was I so happy and hyper?- -Odd thought. - -Why am I running to help this girl? I have a girlfriend. Speaking of which, who is that guy and why is Yumi looking at me angrily?- - "Hey Yumi. What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Save your questions for someone who cares enough to answer them." Yumi snarled at him. Tron had moved back to his place next to Yumi. He offered his arm to her and she willingly took it. They turned around and headed away.

Tron called back to them, "Hey guys, pick up the body while you're back there!" They looked to Jeremy for support. He just raised his eyebrows and followed the other two, the Verdana puppet in tow. Odd just stared stupidly at them, but Ulrich was seething. - -Who does that guy think he is! He can't just walk in and take my girlfriend! - - He was feeling a little more uncertain of Yumi's love for him every second he stood there. He had no idea what he did to deserve her ostracizing him.

He walked over to the girl and picked her body up, with the help of a stunned Odd. In fact, he was so stunned that he did not complain at all. They took the first step to follow the rest of the group, when the memories came rushing back. All at once, they understood. Ulrich hung his head in shame. He never would have done that to Yumi if he had been in control of his words and actions. They rushed to catch up with the others.

A little while later, they stopped for a break. Ulrich approached Yumi and Tron. He noted, with a lot of jealousy, that they were holding hands. "Hey, ummm, I'm real sorry about this whole thing. I-"

"And I don't care. I am no longer your girlfriend, if I ever truly was. Tron is my new boyfriend. So go away. I hate you."

Ulrich walked back over to Odd, as seeing that they both had been excluded from the group. - -Boy am I glad that Verdana wasn't here to see this. I'm sure that if we had been going out, she wouldn't just stop at rejection, she'd inflict pain upon me till I am but an inch from death. Then she would destroy me in the worst way possible. From the inside, much like Yumi is doing to Ulrich. Can't say we didn't deserve it.- - Odd thought. He caught sight of the Verdana puppet watching him. He shivered and wondered if Verdana could see what she saw. He did not have any time to ponder this because Tron told them it was time to get moving again.

"If we want to catch up to your friends, we better hurry." Then he returned to the front with Yumi and took her hand again. Odd and Ulrich picked up Shanil's body once more and started after the others.

The lair of the Shadow

SIRS was taking a gamble. He had a plan, but he had no way of knowing if it would work. All he had was hope that it would work and faith in Indevrigo's power against her brother.

Back to Yumi's group

"We're getting closer to your friends. See these trails were made only moments ago, for the system had not closed it again." Tron told Yumi. She nodded.

"Verdana! Verdana, wait up, it's Jeremy and Yumi!" Jeremy called out. She did not answer.

"Perhaps the trail was not made by them." Odd ventured.

Yumi glared at him. "No more idiotic comments from you. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! Now Tron dear on the other hand, knows exactly what he's talking about."

Ulrich felt the now familiar rage bubble up. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. Odd was totally confused. - -I know that the trail does not belong to Verdana. She's more careful than that and it appears to be made by a huge creature. Kinda like that blobby thing.- - Some how it had gotten ahead of them. "Hello people! This was obviously not made by Verdana, but the blobular thing. It got in front of us and now we are behind!" he relayed.

Tron studied the trail more closely. "Kitty is right. Drop the body and let's run!" Odd and Ulrich gratefully dumped Shanil's body on the ground. - -Hold on Verdana, we're...I'm coming to help!- - Odd thought.

**Viv: ODD! Get your purple self in gear and come over here right now!**

**Jordan: What's going on guys?**

**Viv: READ THE STUFF BEFORE THE STORY!**

**Jordan: Okay, just don't hurt me! **

**Verdana: So Odd was your middle man?**

**Odd: Did someone say my name?**

**Viv: Odd Della-Robia! You--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(sensored for violent conduct and other terrible things)**

**Glow:I think it's time we take Viv off the caffine too...-winks-**

**Jordan: -nods- Viv's scary when she's like that. Okay...nothing to see here people...go, umm, reveiw or something...yeah, leave a review...we'll tell the reaults of this argument in the next chappie!**

**Glow: ...that is if there is anything left of Odd afterwards...-smiles- enjoy the suspense and leave a review!**


	14. The Argument Resolved

**Odd: -hobbles in on crutches- Ooh. How could one girl do so much damage! A broken leg, a broken arm, three cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and ten stiches on my head. Geez.**

**Verdana: Well, you got what you deserved. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you. You obviously didn't remember th golden rule around here. Don't piss off any of the girls, 'cause they'll pummel you.  
**

**Glow: Yep, that's right. It includes me.**

**Jordan: Boy am I glad I'm not taking the blunt her anger. **

**Glow: Oh yeah, there's another rule: Don't let Odd have coffee.**

**Viv: and never take Viv's Starbucks cards! **

**Verdana: Well, that's too bad. You are off caffine for a while.**

**Glow: -whisperes to Viv- You want in on a little secret of mine?**

**Viv: sure. **

"So you're telling me that you want to help? I thought you worked for my brother." Verdana asked OSTA.

He looked a little nervous. "Listen, don't hurt me. I only did what I did because the others did. There was no way I could go against them!"

Verdana smiled. "Yes, but you can forge your own path, you do know? Just because you were once one, doesn't mean that you must always be. You are your own person, whether they believe it or not." OSTA looked a little less on edge.

Viv whispered to Jordan, "What is he talking about?"

"No clue." He whispered back. Aelita just gave them a backward glance, then returned her attention to OSTA. She studied him intently. This frail being was not like the others. He seemed timid and was apparently Verdana's friend before something happened. She figured that they could probably trust him, although it might be wise to keep and eye on him.

"You can come with us. I know just the thing to release you from them forever. We'll just go-" Verdana cut off suddenly.

"Here they come." Jordan whispered.

"WHO!" Viv shouted in exasperation.

"No idea. All I know is that there are more than one of them." Jordan shrugged.

OSTA paled again. "Oh no." he moaned. "Why now?"

"You can prove that you mean well by protecting the princess!" Verdana snapped, unusually sharp. OSTA looked puzzled.

Aelita put her hand on his arm. "That would be me." He gulped then dragged her away to hide.

Verdana faced the direction of the sound and pulled out her bow. She nocked an arrow and aimed it. Jordan pulled out his rod and stood behind her. Viv floated up above to do a surprise attack.

Suddenly, out of the trees came a gigantic blob. Verdana loosed her arrow before the thing could respond. It was a direct hit, at least as close as she could get to the things heart area. It gave an unusually high-pitched screech. Jordan used his rod on it, and more wailing resulted. Verdana jumped on it's back and wrapped her chain around it's neck-like part. Furious, it split into four parts. Amazingly, the chain stayed wrapped around all four of their necks. "Release us!" they called out in unison. "How about I don't." She closed her eyes and concentrated. A portal was opened and she spun them into the purple hole by pulling on one end of the chain. The portal closed almost instantly after the last foot was through.

Viv spotted another movement in the trees. She called down a warning. Verdana nocked another arrow and Jordan prepped his rod. Out of the trees ran Tron and Yumi, closely followed by Jeremy and the Verdana puppet.

A short while later, Odd and Ulrich also arrived. "We-were-coming-to-warn- you-about-the-blob-thing. But-it-seems-you-took-care-of-it-already." Odd said, trying to catch his breath. The Verdana puppet walked over to Verdana and they merged. Odd grew stiff with fright. If Verdana didn't know about his little episode in the woods, then she did now. All she did was turn and raise her eyebrows at him. Then she looked a Yumi who was holding onto Tron's arm. Jeremy was looking around the clearing. Odd was also looking around the clearing, but for the last of the five viruses he knew was there.

Unfortunately, OSTA chose this moment to step out of the trees with Aelita.

Odd shouted, "Laser Arrow!" and shot at OSTA. OSTA was quick though and dodged.

Verdana called to Odd, "Stop! He's a friend!"

Aelita who had only been standing next to OSTA, ran over to Jeremy. Odd turned bright red and seemed to shrink. "Sorry," he mumbled to OSTA.

"No prob. It used to happen to me all the time with my brothers." Verdana came over. OSTA turned from a yellow-orange to normal colors. He had brown hair and was the image of a perfect anime boy, handsome and cleverly dressed.

"OSTA, this is my friend Odd. Odd, this is my friend OSTA. I'm sure you two will be great friends." Then noticing fireworks were about to happen between Ulrich and Yumi, she raced over. Odd and OSTA eyed each other in the manner of two boys who would never be friends.

"You like her, don't you?" OSTA hissed. Odd glared at him. "Well, she's already taken. I've been her friend a lot longer than you, kittycat." - -People calling kitty and/or kitty cat is getting very annoying.- - Odd thought as he glared dangerously at OSTA.

Meanwhile, the argument between Yumi and Ulrich was picking up speed. Verdana knew what had happened, but she tried to placate them anyway. "You know what she said!" Yumi shouted.

"Well, she lied just to get you pissed off. Looks like it worked to!" Ulrich shouted back.

"Nothing you can say will change my opinion." Yumi said stubbornly.

"Oh really. It might interest you to know that the same thing is happening to you." Ulrich said smugly. There was a stunned silence. Yumi turned to look at Tron. He smiled guiltily. Yumi turned back to Ulrich.

"Okay people, nothing to see here. Go gather on the other side of that big tree." Verdana shooed away the gathering spectators. Tron tried to edge away, but Verdana caught his collar and pulled in back. "You are coming with me."

Yumi started out, feeling awkward. "Ulrich, we've-I've been real stupid and I'm sorry."

"I've been too. At least now we know how much we like each other." he added on a lighter note.

Yumi smiled. "Yep, although I'm going to have to watch you from now on. Make sure you don't turn into a two-timer." Having made up, the two of them joined the group, holding hands once again.

"Are we ready to go?" With nods from the whole group Verdana smiled. Then, she brought her fist down on Tron's head, knocking him out. "Shall we proceed, then?" Verdana led them back into the trees.

In the village, Shanil strutted down the main street. She was being escorted by two sentries, who thought she had no reason to be strutting around. This girl was being brought to the Shadow for trespassing. When they reached the place where the Shadow sat, Shanil approached him without fear.

"So you are the infamous Shadow! Well, I am your doom! They shall reward me greatly for having rid this system of the menaces that destroy it!"

The Shadow simply rolled his eyes. "Oh really? I don't have time to waste on idiots like you." He flicked one finger at her and from it came a huge lightening streak. It tore right through Shanil's extra armor and her already triply protected skin, turning her into a black skeleton of a program. The viruses who guarded her, pulled the black skeleton away and stashed it to the side of the platform. "I'll rebuild you to serve my purposes when I have time."

- -We're definitely making progress. Not very much, but it is noticeable.- - Verdana thought as she hacked through the swampy forest. She had forgotten about the thick, smelly mud hole that rested right in the middle of their path. The others, especially Viv were starting to get frustrated. Viv could not stand the fact that there was no sky to be seen. Odd, who had a little ADHD, was quickly losing interest in the extremely time-consuming task. OSTA was laughing at everything Odd did, finding it amusing in one way or another. Ulrich and Yumi kept chattering away to each other, trying to break the silence. Aelita followed after them, careful where she set her feet. Jeremy was last in line. He got the feeling they were being followed, but when he looked back, all he saw were swamp trees. - -Well of course they aren't going to be out in plain sight. That wouldn't make them very good, now would it?- - he chastised himself. He glanced back one more time and saw...

**Glow: Yup, the reviewers have been leaving cafinated snacks and anti-anti-caffine pills to counter those ones that Verdana will put in those caffe mochas.**

**Viv: Sweet! Do you think they could leave a little extra?**

**Glow: I know that I'm almost out of my stash, so I drink Surge for caffine. But, you could ask them for more...**

**Viv: Oh, please, extremely valued readers, do leave some wonderful ultra-caffinated chocolate bars and anti-anti-caffine pills, or Surge in your review! **


	15. Finding the Cave

**Glow: Well, I'm a little disappointed. No one reviewed. Oh well. Viv, ya want some Surge?**

**Viv: Sure. I thought they were more reliable than this.**

**Glow: Normally, yes. I'm not sure what is going on right now.**

**Verdana: What the heck are you talking about? Anyway, read and review. **

Jeremy glanced back one more time and saw the trees heal themselves. All the branches that Verdana had cut off, regrew. The path was sealing itself behind them! His first instinct was to panic. - -I will not panic! I am not like that anymore! It is actaully helpful. If anyone is following us, they'll have a hard time if the path disappears.- - Jeremy let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a branch cracked behind him. His expression went from relieved, to frightened. - -Hold on. We're in a swamp, so there can't be any hard ground for the branch to crack against. That just means that something cracked it as it went through.- - he thought happily. His face went from happy to scared. - -That means that it has to be big.- - He heard another branch snap. He squeaked. Aelita looked back at him.

Instead of looking at him like he was insane, she asked, "What is it?"

"I, umm, I heard a couple branches, ummm, snap."

"That's strange. I wonder why I couldn't hear that." Jeremy was saved from answering, because at that moment they went out of the swamp.

"We're almost to the cave." Verdana called back to her friends. Everyone was glad to be out of the swamp, even Verdana. - -Only a little ways further. We can make it. I hope.- - She glanced at the watch she brought forth from her wrist. - -They are running out of time and there is nothing I can do. Unless...- -

Back in the forest

Tron woke up with a splitting headache. - -So much for Plan A. Time to go to Plan B. Although I liked Plan A a lot better. It came with a pretty girl in the deal.- - He gave a sigh. - -Now if only I could remember what Plan B was.- - "Do I even have a fricken Plan B!" he shouted to the silent trees. All at once, he felt that the trees were mocking him and laughing at him. "What the hell are you laughing about!" he screeched again. The trees remained silent, although they were still laughing at him in their own way.

Outside the forest

"All we have left is a short climb up this mountain, then we'll be there!" Verdana told the gang happily.

"Define short." Odd retorted, having learned from the past that her perception of short was not the rest of theirs.

"Oh pish. I'm talking about maybe a quarter of a mile, tops. I fail to see why you were worried about it."

The purpleish-blue mountains looked brown from close up. A few shrubs dotted the rocky sides, but for the most part it was barren. The group began the climb, even Viv. This was mostly due to the fact that she was frightened about something she could not name and wanted to stick close to the gang. Jeremy was talking to Verdana about a concern that worried him. "Tron said that it wasn't right to bring something back from the void, and that is what we did with you."

"I understand what you're thinking. I did not go to void, so I cannot be brought back from there, even if it were possible. It was unnatural for my brother to bring back certain viruses, like X.A.N.A. Those were the ones who resisted and caused problems, so I destroyed them, like you did with X.A.N.A. The rest of them were just locked up in the Crypt."

"If you don't mind me asking, where and what is the Crypt?" Jeremy asked, grateful she had silenced his worry, but curious about the place she had imprisoned the viruses.

"There's really not much to tell. It's a big tomb underground near the village. It contains the remains of the Creator, the maker of the system. He brought himself here, then died in solitude, once he found peace. Too late he realized that the viruses had taken over. Creating my family was the last thing he did. It was meant to be a sacred place, but I had to imprison the viruses there. Other than that, there's nothing special about it."

"Well, maybe, but we should probably make a stop there none the less. I've started to realize that things seeming to be un-special, usually hide interesting things." Jeremy had learned to expect the unexpected when it came to dealing with Verdana and her temperamental brother. Verdana shrugged.

After about five minutes, Verdana stopped suddenly. The rest came to a pile up right behind her. Odd, who was unlucky enough to be last, smacked into OSTA and slid down the hill a ways. OSTA snickered as Odd pulled himself up again. "What are you laughing about orange-boy?" Odd snapped angrily. OSTA just smiled smugly and turned to face forward.

Verdana was standing by a pile of rocks. She seemed to be searching for something, but the rest of the gang had no clue what. "It's gotta be around here somewhere..." she muttered to herself. As she viewed the area around her, she was struck with a memory. "Of course. It won't have moved." She stepped a little to the left and began looking for something again. She found a purple rock with a vertical groove in it. Then, she placed the side of her hand and pinky in it. Where she had been standing before, a dark tunnel opened up. "Enter the cave." she said darkly.

**Glow: That was ominous, eh?**

**Verdana: -pushes Glow into bedroom- you're sick, so go sleep! Please leave a review, doesn't matter what you say, just leave one. I've never seen Glow so down. So PLEASE leave one!**


	16. The Crystal Cave

**Glow: Wheeeee! -bouncing off the walls, literally-**

**Viv:Much thanks to L-**

**Glow: Shoosh! Here they come!**

**Verdana: How the heck do you get caffine!**

**Glow: Whatever do you mean?**

**Jordan: Alright, hand it over.**

**Viv: Hand what over?**

**Aelita: Come on, pulleez! It's for you're own good!**

The gang stood uncertain, glancing down into the darkness of the cold cave. "Well?" Verdana asked, "Let's get a move on, shall we?" She was the first one to slide down into the darkness. The others followed nervously after her. Once they were all down, Verdana lit up the area with one of her energy balls.

Verdana led the way down the passage. After a few minutes of near darkness, their surroundings began to light up a little. There were strange glowing crystals protruding from the wall and they got more numerous as they got further. All of a sudden, the passage just ended. There was a wall of pitch black surrounded by a corona of bright white light. Verdana walked up to the darkness.

"I do not fear the emptiness." she said, and then she walked through. Odd thought that was a strange thing to say, but followed her anyway. He smacked into the wall.

"I do not fear the emptiness?" he tried uncertainly. He slammed into the wall again.

Aelita caught on and approached the black space. "I do not fear the emptiness." she said with absolute certainty, then stepped forward. The darkness swallowed her slim form.

"I do not fear the emptiness." Odd tried again, using the same tone as Aelita. He stepped in. The cool darkness enveloped him. All at once he understood the meaning of the words. He was in nothingness, he was non-existent. Only those who did not fear the emptiness of the void could pass and they had to be sure about it. They weren't just passwords, but they are key to passing through the nothingness and into the light. After what seemed like an eternity (only in reality just a few seconds) he stepped out into the brightest cave he had ever seen. Pure white light came from everywhere. The virtual crystals were so beautiful when seen awake. Odd glanced behind him. The black gateway wasn't there. All of the sudden, Viv tumbled out of thin air.

After everyone had collected themselves and gaped at the crystals for a while, Verdana brought out the sleeping crystal. She muttered a few words and turned it in a complete circle. Then, she brought one of the larger crystals from the wall closer to the dormant one. A bright light flared and Verdana was surrounded by a sphere of light. She rose up in the air and brought Viv's crystal to touch her where her heart would be. The light flashed again and Verdana drifted back down. In her hand she held Viv's crystal, now shining with a white light.

"There you are one crystal, prepped and ready! Now, each of you choose a small crystal. These will be your protection and weapons against my brother and his buddies. Remember, a SMALL crystal. I'll turn it into a piece of jewelry and it will protect you from viruses forever... unless it gets destroyed, so watch out." Viv felt the crystal in her hand. It didn't feel right for some reason. She asked Verdana about it. "Of course it won't feel right. It didn't choose you and you didn't choose it. If you want, I'll keep this one because it is the one that I picked and you can choose another to put in it's place on your necklace." Viv nodded and began searching.

Nearby Odd stared at a pile of crystals. He picked one after another up, but tossed them all away. None of them seemed just right. As he did this, he noticed that each of the crystals had it's own color. It was very hard to see, but there was a colored tinge to all of them. Finally, he picked up a crystal that just felt good to him. It had a very faint gold tinge to it and when it was put up against any of the other crystals, it just looked white. "Hey, Verdana, I think I found mine!"

Verdana wandered over and examined it. "Okay, what do you want it made into?" Odd thought for a moment.

"I think an earring would be nice. I heard they're the thing to have back home in America." Verdana shrugged and closed her hand around it. She opened it again and the crystal sat in a gold backing.

"Now you have to pierce your ear!" Verdana laughed.

"I forgot about that little fact." Odd admitted.

"Did you also forget that it won't be allowed back at Kadic? Principal Delmas is quite strict about that as you recall." Indeed, just as Verdana said, he was _extremely_ strict. Odd remembered how he'd had issues with Verdana's multiple piercing's.

"I hate it when you're right. Oh well, he'll just have to live with it. I got it done here and my parents won't care." Verdana smiled again and pierced his ear using a bolt of purple energy.

Yumi and Ulrich began searching together, both feeling a little bad about what had happened. The strange thing was that they found their crystals at the same time. The crystals were growing from the same place, only in different directions. The color looked to be the same, a beautiful ocean blue tinge. As they reached for the crystal that felt best to them, their hands crossed. They both blushed deep crimson, as if they still hadn't told each other how much they liked them. Once they picked the crystals, they noticed that the tinge wasn't exactly the same. Yumi's was a little darker ocean blue tinge and Ulrich's was greener than he'd originally thought. Verdana came over to see how they were doing and they showed her the crystals.

"So, any thought as to what you want them made into?" she asked.

"Could you make mine into half a heart?" Yumi asked. "You know, like one of those best friend necklaces, only, you know...more special?"

"And mine the other half of the heart?" Ulrich added. Verdana took the crystals from them and closed her hand around them. She concentrated very hard and a few minutes later opened her hand again. In her palm, there was a heart with two chains coming out of it. Yumi and Ulrich took their respective halves and marveled at how well they fit together. Verdana smiled at this, and then moved on.

- -It's a good thing time stands still while we're in here, because it's running out for them...and fast. I need to get them home soon- - Verdana thought as she watched the rest of them looking for their crystals. Just then, she noticed that Aelita had located hers and was studying it. It was the clearest one there was, having only the lightest tinge of pale, pale pink. "So, wha'da ya want it to be?" Verdana inquired.

Aelita frowned, then answered. "I'd like a bracelet, if it's not too much to ask." Verdana smiled, took the crystal and turned it into a bracelet. The chain was made up of golden leaves, with the crystal in the center of a silver petal flower.

Jeremy found his, a slightly yellow one, and had it added to his watch. Jordan came up with a red tinged one that ended up becoming part of a dog tag. OSTA, no surprise, picked an orange tinged one that became a piercing for his eyebrow. Verdana took her crystal out of Viv's necklace and turned it into a ring. Viv was the last one to locate her crystal. It was slightly silver, like the bottom of a cloud. Verdana replaced it in the necklace. "Now, time to take on my brother." Everyone followed her back out of the cave.

**Jordan: -going through the contents of Glow's and Viv's pockets- Hey, I don't get it. There's nothing with a large amount of caffine in it. There's just a chocolate bar, but chocolate doesn't have that much caffine.**

**Verdana: Oh well. They've gotten away this time. -leaves with Jordan and Aelita-**

**Glow: -laughs evily- They never suspected a thing. **

**Viv: And thanks much to all those who, umm, well, you know what you did, and you know who you are. Wait, did that make sense?**


	17. The Crypt's Secret

**Glow: HEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Viv: HEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Verdana: Those two are driving me crazy!**

**Jordan: Wha'd are you telling me for! I can't do anything about it!**

**Odd: -comes in, coffee cup in hand- What's all this yelling about?**

**Verdana: ODD! -knocks coffee cup out of his hand and starts to pummel him- Are you really that big of an IDIOT! (He is still on crutches)**

**Glow and Viv: Odd's in trouble, Odd's in trouble!**

**Jeremy: Here comes the show! Verdana is going to beat up the already crippled Odd. I'm going to narrate.**

**Aelita: Let's go watch. Umm...read the story, and kindly leave a review. -vanishes through door way-**

Chapter 17 : The Crypt's Secret

Verdana led the way to the crypt. It really wasn't all that far away and it didn't involve climbing up the mountain further or going back through the forest. They climbed (actually it was more like sliding) down the mountain.

After they had been walking for about ten minutes, Verdana stopped them. Jordan sat down and shook the dirt out of his virtual shoes. "You'd think that rocks wouldn't get into your shoes in the virtual world." he joked. He felt something poking him from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the glowing blue goggles. "I forgot that I put these in my pocket. Is it just me, or are they glowing more than usual?" Viv looked at them.

"Well, I'd say they are definitely glowing more than before." she said. "Maybe you should put them on and see what they do." Jordan nodded and placed them over his eyes. He glanced around behind them. "Whoa. Everything is, well, very blue. Hold on. What the fuck? Holy shit!" He ducked to avoid a projectile shot at him. "We're under attack by OSTA's brothers!"

Sure enough, four red to yellow colored human shaped beings emerged from the landscape behind them. "Jeez, they don't know when to give up do they?" Aelita said. "Lemme handle this." She was filled with a new confidence from some unknown source. The four brothers rushed at the gang in a line. Aelita stepped in front of them and held out her arm. With a smile she waved good-bye to them and pressed the wave on her wrist. The resulting sound wave picked them up and sent them flying miles away. "Shall we continue then?" she said as she turned around. Everyone nodded, then turned around and walked off.

"Remind me never to make her angry when we get home." Odd whispered to a stunned Jeremy.

He nodded back at Odd. "Definitely."

Aelita heard this and smiled as she walked along. For the first time in a while she didn't feel like the feeble girl in need of protection. She could take care of herself for once. A surprising thought popped into her head. - -When I see X.A.N.A. again, I'm gonna give him the biggest ass-kicking he's ever had. I'm not the defenseless, little princess anymore. This time I'll have the power- - she thought with determination.

About ten minutes of quick walking brought the group, now larger than when it started, to the crypt entrance. It was done in an Oriental style, with the curving roof and dragon head statues. Though it wasn't on the top of a hill or mountain, it overlooked the valley and picturesque village below. Verdana gulped slightly, and then entered. The rest of them exchanged looks, and then followed.

They all gathered right inside the entrance, standing in front of a stone tomb. Behind it, there was a doorway leading down into darkness. Verdana placed a hand on the tomb and dragged it along its length. A chill went through the room, seeming to originate from the dark doorway.

On impulse, Jordan pulled out the blue goggles and put them on. It was like a video playing in front of his eyes as he watched what happened.

_What Jordan Sees_

_The Shadow stands next to the tomb. It is The Shadow, although he looks lighter than in the present. He pushes the top off and it bangs on the ground. "So 'Creator' I know what you did, so I'm gonna make sure you never rest in peace." he said. He forms an energy ball and casually drops it into the tomb. The preserved body of an old man bursts into flame. "You're just a sick old man, and you deserve to burn in hell forever." The Shadow says as he walks back out. _

_The scene changes. Now Verdana is standing next to the open tomb. She reaches in and pulls out a large iron ring with three skeleton keys on it. Then she replaces the top easily. Verdana walks over to the doorway. There is a heavy looking wooden door on it with an iron lock in the center. She fits one of the keys inside and turns it. The door opens into the darkness. "Perfect." she mutters to herself._

_There are various scenes of Verdana locking up viruses. She pushes them through the door then locks it again, despite furious banging from the captives. One of them is OSTA and co. being shoved down into the darkness. She pushes them down one by one, OSTA last. With a pained and angry look, she shoves him down extra hard. _

_One last scene plays out. The Shadow is once again standing next to the tomb. He does not bother with it, but walks around to the door. He is so dark now that it is obvious that he has been The Shadow for a long time. With a cruel smile, he blasts the door off its hinges. Then he enters the darkness. A few seconds later, he returns, followed by a chain of zombie viruses. "To my workshop to fix my toys!" The Shadow cackles evilly. The viruses follow him out. CHEV and her gang are among them. _

_End _

Jordan described everything he saw in detail. When he was done, he asked Verdana about why The Shadow hated the seemingly innocent old man in the tomb.

"Oh, there's not much to that. He meant this place to be a perfect vacation spot. For real people like you to come and relax. My family was real before he turned us into programs. That was the unintentional result of making us stay too long. Everyone else in line to get in was sent back home and they lived normal lives. My brother was always bitter about it. I suppose it hurt most because he was our grandfather. He made his own daughter into a program and got her killed. It broke him, so he came here to die."

Silence greeted her words. Everyone exchanged looks. "I'm really sorry that he was your abuelo." Viv said uncertainly, trying to break the silence. Verdana shrugged.

"I didn't really know him all that well. Anyway, I think he's been punished enough." she said, ignoring the stunned looks on her friends faces. "Thanks to Jordan, I now know what I need. I got to find out how my brother freed the viruses."

"So you needed someone else to use the goggles to see that. Why? And why give them to me?" Jordan asked, glad to be asking something that didn't relate to Verdana's past.

"I can't see through them. I can't explain why, only that I can't use them. I chose you because you're the only other program I trust." she replied.

"A PROGRAM!" everyone else shouted, utterly surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Jordan asked nervously.

"You're a program that X.A.N.A. took over as he was running from me. He brought you into the real world to be his agent. He took you from a world called Moflyt. It's one of the core systems. You're part of the ruling family. I happened upon that information when I was in the Origin System." Silence followed once more.

"Say what?" Odd asked totally stunned.

"Oh, don't make me repeat it, Odd. It was painful enough for Jordan to hear once." Verdana said sadly.

"Sorry, I was just surprised, that's all. Although, come to think of it, it fits him." he replied.

"Are you saying that Jordan doesn't deserve to be human?" Viv said in a dangerous voice.

"Ummm, no, that's not what I meant." he said quickly. "I was referring to his being part of the royal family. Somehow, it suits him."

Jordan looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right. It just seems right." He glanced around at the rest of the gang. "Is there any other reason we need to be here? I have a feeling that we don't have that much time left."

Verdana nodded, and then cocked her head, listening to something. Odd listened too, using his cat hearing. There was an almost silent sliding sound coming from the dark doorway. Verdana dropped into fighting stance effortlessly and waited for the thing to come out. It was a huge, lumbering slug like virus. Verdana smiled. - -What and idiot! My brother sent the stupidest of the viruses to guard the Crypt. He must have really thought I wouldn't come here- - "B.A.Z.T.U.K. how nice to see you."

He looked puzzled, and then straightened to his full height. "Hello Indevrigo. I haven't seen you around in a while. Where you been?"

"Oh, just here and there. You look a little different; you do something to your casing?" she said as she moved slowly towards the dark door behind B.A.Z.T.U.K. He turned and stayed facing her.

"You like? I added that special thing I said I would. I see you got some new weapons. Anything good this time?"

"Yep. I got some pretty sweet ones. Any upgrades for you?" she kept the conversation as she back into the darkness. The virus followed, not noticing.

"Not besides the extra armor. Unless you count this spiky thing on my back an upgrade. You've gotten bigger. I remember when you were this high. Was that an upgrade?" Verdana didn't answer, but flipped over him and pushed him into the dark.

"Sorry, but I have an appointment to keep with Manuel. You know, my brother." she stretched the last word out. "Let's go give The Shadow a piece of our minds."

With Tron

Tron stumbled into the village. He came in from behind the platform and saw Shanil's skeleton. He gulped and peeked around the edge at the seemingly deserted village.

"This does not bode well for my future. I better lay low until I find my target." He snuck up on one of the roofs. "I'll wait here and hope they don't look up."

**Glow: Odd is in the hospital now, getting more stiches and another cast. Probably more than that. **

**Viv: I still did the most damage!**

**Glow: And leave a couple,umm, things in your review. And thanks to those who know who they are, who gave us they know what.**

**Viv: That makes no sense whatsoever. Care for another round of Surge?**


	18. Confrontation

**Glow: i had fun with this chappie. I hope you enjoy!**

**Viv: and now, the moment you've all been waiting for, CONFRONTATION!**

**Verdana: geez, what is up with the hyperactive people?**

**Jordan: In case you are wondering, Odd's still in the hospital for his safety. You, never, uhh, know what could happen the next time...**

**Glow: Go away! They want to read the Chapter!**

The gang followed Verdana down the main street of the small village. She walked confidently, yet alert. The rest of them trailed along trying to mimic her posture and confidence. They approached the platform that sat empty at the moment. "Manuel, come out and play!" she called out at the silence.

Then from nowhere, the Shadow's voice came cackling maniacally "Then play with my toys first, little sister!" On all sides, viruses rose up from the ground like the undead. At least that was Odd's impression, reminding him of a movie he'd seen that was like that. Almost everyone had more or less the same idea. Verdana just took a tally of who was there.

CHEV and her group were there, along with X.A.N.A. and SIRS. There were many other viruses that she knew, but she wrote them off a minimal threat. "Oh, and little sister, just to make it more sporting, only CHEV, EROX, LEGE, ABRO, XAT, SIRS, and X.A.N.A. will fight you."

Verdana pretty much took out CHEV and her gang single-handedly, especially because she had a lot of pent up anger at them. SIRS and X.A.N.A. were a little less easily taken care of, but the rest of the gang was on it. "Oh brother!" she called out in a sing song voice. "Do come down from your hiding spot ya big coward! Besides, the blood you took from us on our last encounter won't help you and those monstrosities of yours to catch us. My blood's changed, and so has yours!" There was no response from The Shadow. "I expected my brother to do some stupid things, but I never thought you were a frightened, yellow-bellied coward, afraid of his little sister. Doesn't that usually work the other way?" she taunted.

"Alright, I'm here." the Shadow said as he appeared on the platform. "Why did you make me promise that, huh? If you hadn't, you'd be dead right now." he started out at a whine and progressed to a snarl.

"Oh, that promise. I remember that like it was yesterday. Good thinking on my part, eh?" Verdana shot back.

_Flashback_

_Verdana and Manuel were playing out front in their garden. This neat little garden belonged to a neat little white house in the in-between zone_. _Somehow, a virus appeared near them. Verdana slipped behind her brother in a curious but wary manner. Manuel just watched the approaching form_. _When it became clear that this new being was a threat, Manuel went crazy. Verdana watched, shocked at her brother's brutality, as he maliciously mauled the virus into pulp. Finally, it was destroyed and Manuel returned to Verdana. He reached out to hug her and tell that it was all right, but she backed away from him "What is it, Indi?" he asked, sounding worried._

"_Promise you won't ever hurt me, Manuel, promise!" she said in a frightened voice._

"_I promise that I will never hurt you, or cause you to get hurt, Indevrigo." he promised sincerely. Verdana ran and gave him the hug he wanted._

_End Flashback_

"Yes, but it was bad for my ambition. You know what Grandfather did to us, our family!" the Shadow snapped at her.

"You're the one who killed them!" Verdana screeched at him. "And you broke your promise! You hurt me when you changed sides!"

"Why won't you just join me?" the Shadow asked frustrated.

"Because I don't want to!" she screamed at him, eyes flaming.

"Then I'm sorry to do this _sister!_" he spat the last word.

"You're just an egotistical, stuck up, pig!"

"Stupid little brat!"

"Deluded, pompous, selfish, pretentious, self-centered..."

"High and mighty, spoiled, ungrateful..."

"...untrustworthy, impossible, insufferable bastard!"

"...pigheaded little asshole! And at least I'm not repressed!"

"Oooh! I'll show you repressed!" Verdana threw an extremely powerful deep purple energy bolt at her brother. He barely had time to counter with one of his black ones. She kept pushing him and hurling insults.

Odd looked up from his fighting for a moment and saw this. He cracked up laughing so hard. To Jordan who appeared next to him, he joked "This puts a new meaning to sibling rivalry!" Then, X.A.N.A. appeared in his view. With something that could be considered an evil smile (if he had a face. The emptiness had just rearranged itself into that sort of smile-ish thing), he got Odd good.

"Payback, you worm! I'll make you pay for what you put me through! SO GOOD-BYE!" X.A.N.A. cackled cruelly, then zapped Odd one more time. Odd flinched as it hit him. Verdana was watching and saw him disappear.

"No, Odd!" she cried. Her worst nightmare was coming true. SIRS took out Viv, the winged girl vanishing before her eyes. Aelita was tangled in single combat with X.A.N.A., but even with her new, and powerful weapon, she was losing. Suddenly, he hit her with one last shot and she vanished. Jeremy, surprised and sad, lowered his guard and he was hit. His shield shattered and he disappeared. Ulrich and Yumi were trying to double team SIRS, but failing miserably. They were being slashed at. Yumi was the first one to fall. Ulrich stood over, protecting her. But it wasn't enough, and SIRS destroyed them. They vanished too. OSTA ran and hid, trying to avoid getting hit by stray blasts. X.A.N.A. took out Jordan.

Verdana stared in shock as her friends were eliminated one by one. Then she turned her anger on her brother, nearly overwhelming him. She removed one hand from the stream of energy and blasted X.A.N.A. into oblivion. "That was for my friends! And this time, stay dead!" she said with venom. The Shadow pulled away and managed to send her flying off to the side. Then he de-virtualized and went back to the real world.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" she shouted at thin air. When nothing happened, she turned on SIRS. As she watched, something flickered in his eyes. They momentarily turned back to the way they were before, frightened. Then they went back to being the Shadow possessed type. She wondered if he had allowed his body to be taken over, but not his actual programming. It was an unusual idea, but it explained everything perfectly. Verdana came up with a crazy plan. Leaping at him, she hit him with a stream of energy.

**Glow: EVIL CLIFFIE!**

**Viv: Enjoy weeks of torment, waiting to find out what will happen! Are they gone forever? will they survive? Will we get coffee priveleges back? only you can help. Tell The rest of them to GIVE US BACK OUR COFFEE! And perhaps, the next chapter will be out sooner...**


	19. Welcome Back

**Glow: I feel extremely evil at the moment, so i'm going to leave you with another evil cliffie! Muhahaha!**

**Viv: And please leave more persuasion for her. She needs to work more on the next story some more. PULEEZE!**

**Glow: Oh yes, this story is complete. At least I'm done typing it. And yes, I am withholding it from you to make you suffer! **

**Verdana: Ignore her, she is feeling exceptionally evil right now. - whisperes- I'll try and sneak in the next chapter sooner than she'll post it. I know she intends to wait at least a month to give you the next chappie. I'll give it next week.**

**Glow: -narrows eyes- what are you telling them?**

**Viv: Now, now. It's not nice to make the readers suffer.**

**Glow: -glares at Viv- you need to all shut up then and let them read this chapter!**

Chapter 19: Welcome Back

Odd felt the painful bolt hit him. Ordinarily, that wouldn't be a problem, but this time he knew that he wouldn't be showing up in a scanner. He closed his eyes, in an attempt to block out the pain. After what he deemed was a long enough time, he opened his eyes, wondering if that was what it felt like to just stop existing. He saw that he was in a scanner. He tried to stand, but tripped and went reeling out of the door. He landed at the feet of The Shadow's associate. "Oops." he muttered. Enrico smiled and threw Odd into a huge cage.

From that vantage point, Odd watched all the rest of the gang show up and get tossed in the cage. He counted off everyone but Verdana and OSTA. "Lousy virus he probably ran and hid to save his own skin." he mumbled to himself. The scanner lit up once more. Odd prayed that it wasn't Verdana. It wasn't. It was the Shadow.

"Enrico, get me the purple boy. And make it fast. She might show up at anytime." he said nervously as he messed with something on a nearby workbench.

"Pardon me for asking, oh great one, but why that one? Surely one of the others would work better." Enrico ventured.

"Because I want to use him! And anyway, she reacted strongest when that one went." Verdana's brother snapped.

Odd knew he should feel more scared than anything, but he felt happy. - -"reacted strongest." Does that mean she likes me? I hope so!- - he thought with elation. Enrico turned his back on the cage and scanners to go help his master. - -Come on Verdana, come save us, please!- - Odd thought as he eyed the scanner hopefully.

In Drongar

Verdana shot SIRS with an energy stream, a green one. She was trying to heal him of the new programming. Amazingly, the gamble paid off. The old SIRS was back. "You tricky little virus. I should have known." Verdana commented.

"Well, you know me, always finding ways around the rules." he shrugged it off.

"You should get a move on. I'm getting rid of this place once I get my brother." SIRS nodded. Verdana created a portal to Lyoko. "You can wait for us, I mean me, in this world. Just don't infect or mess up anything or I'll have to destroy you." A single tear formed in her eye. She knew that her friends wouldn't be coming back. SIRS leapt through, with one last wave.

Just then, Tron flipped off the roof. "Well, looks like my bounty is gone. And I suppose I have you to thank for it, eh?" Verdana shrugged. "Well, I think I'll be going now. Perhaps we will meet again some other time, under better circumstances." He pressed a button on his watch. It created a portal. "Oh, and I am so sorry about your friends." He turned and walked through. The portal disappeared a millisecond later.

"Oh this is _all_ _my_ fault!" Verdana dissolved into tears. The remote fell from her belt and hit the ground. "Exit point located." A female voice said. Verdana jerked her head up. "What the hell? There are no scanners connected to this world." Her eyes grew wide as she put the pieces together. - -My brother just showed up out of nowhere, the voice thing he did was like what Jeremy does in Lyoko, it all fits. That was just a test to see who I liked best or something like that.- - she thought. "My friends are still alive!" she shouted to the nearly empty village. "Now, I just have to go get them!"

OSTA stepped out from behind one of the houses and looked around at the bodies scattered around. They belonged to CHEV and her gang. With an almost inaudible gulp, he spoke. "I'll come with you! You'll need all the help you can get." He stood next to her.

Verdana nodded at him, picked up the remote and pressed a series of buttons. Right before they left the virtual world, Verdana glanced at her watch. It had emerged and was flashing. - -Did he, did my brother, save them by getting them out of the world?- -

In the Shadow's lair

Odd watched with fading hope as the scanners stood silent and dark. Enrico turned back to the cage. At that exact moment, two of the scanners started to glow. Odd knew who it was. He shouted "Hey, estupido! (That was the only word he knew in Spanish. Big surprise, huh?) Is that your ass? Oh, I'm sorry it's just your huge chin. Oops, that's not all you chin is it? It's you face, ain't it." The rest of the gang tried to shut him up. Tormenting their captors was not high on their list. But Odd's plan worked. Enrico was totally focused on Odd and did not see or hear the scanners open. Verdana and OSTA both stepped out. OSTA ran and slammed into Enrico, knocking him off his warpath. Then he proceeded to beat the man up. In the real world, OSTA had black hair with orange streaks. His skin was _very_ tanned and Mexican looking. Odd thought that was strange, but shrugged it off. He had a purple triangle in his hair, after all. Verdana went past and Odd waved. "Oye, Verdana, over here!" he called out to her. She didn't hear him, but charged her brother. Odd sighed. - -You know, it seems like we always rely on Verdana to rescue us. Maybe it's time we started to help ourselves. We're wearing her out.- - With that thought, he reached out his hand to try and reach the keys.

OSTA body slammed Enrico as he lay on the floor. The keys went flying out of his hands and Odd caught them. "Thanks man." he quipped and gave OSTA a thumbs up sign. OSTA nodded and smiled. Odd unlocked the door and let his friends -and himself- out of the cage. They decided to leave Verdana to take care of her brother and attacked Enrico instead.

Verdana was punching and kicking at the Shadow. He barely blocked her onslaught and his real world strength was quickly failing. She pushed him down on his back. But, instead of pushing the attack further, she stopped. She reached behind her head and pulled off the chip. She locked her jaw against the pain and ripped it out. Then she held her hand out over him. "Your little plan didn't work, Manuel. And now, you've broken your promise." With tears running down her cheeks, she defiantly crushed the chip to dust in her hand. Then she dumped it on her brother. Verdana turned around quickly. One of her tears fell and hit him on the foot.

The Shadow began writhing in pain. "Indevrigo, Indi..." he cried out in pain "I didn't mean it!"

Verdana swung back around, eyes flaming. "That's not my name anymore! Call me Verdana or nothing at all!" she screamed at him angrily.

The Shadow continued to squirm in terrible pain. It started in his foot, the spread to the rest of his body. Then, suddenly, after one last full-body burst of pain, it was over. He slowly stood up. But he was the Shadow no longer. All the black but in his hair was gone. He looked like Verdana, only older and a guy. He had some slightly baggy jeans and a white, long, T-shirt.

Meanwhile, the gang had trapped Enrico in the cage. They cheered and patted each other on the back. Ulrich and Yumi hugged, and so did Aelita and Jeremy (- -Finally!- - Odd thought). Jordan and Viv high-fived each other, as did Odd and OSTA. "Great job dude! That was so awesome when you body-slammed him!" Odd was recapping to OSTA.

"Oh, I know! But then, you caught the keys! It was like it was totally planned!" OSTA was saying. That was about all that Odd caught, because the next second he caught sight of Verdana's back turned to some guy in normal clothes.

"Hey," Odd said as he grabbed OSTA's sleeve without looking at him. "Hey, who's that guy over there?"

OSTA stared for about a minute. "It appears to be the Shadow. Though, I have to admit he doesn't look like the Shadow anymore. He looks like any normal person."

"Verdana." Manuel, formerly the Shadow, said quietly. Verdana straitened her back and spun around to face him. "You brought me back. I'm not sure I should say thank you, but it feels good to be how I used to be."

Verdana broke into a huge smile. "I knew you wouldn't break your promise to me! I hoped it would bring you back from the hole you'd dug yourself, and it did!" She grabbed his hand and led him over to the gang. "Guys, this is my brother, Manuel."

After everyone was done greeting the new and reformed Shadow, Jeremy mentioned something. "Not that I'd like to cut this short or anything, but we have a project that's due upon return. I think we all want to graduate and get to high school, and Yumi, I think you want to move forward too."

"An excellent point, Jeremy. Why don't we go back to Puerto Rico. Somehow, I don't think we're there anymore. This laboratory is underground somewhere, isn't it?" Verdana said happily.

"A good guess, but a wrong one. I took the system and moved it to Grandfather's undersea laboratory." Manuel said.

The group started to walk off, but Viv caught Verdana's arm. "One thing had been puzzling to me. How did my family get the crystal in the first place?"

Verdana looked really sad. "I gave it to them when they helped me find a home in the forest. I swear, if I had known that SIRS got out and was going to go after it, I never would've given it to them. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. If you hadn't, I never would have met Jordan or the rest of the group. I wouldn't trade a moment of this adventure for anything in the world." Viv said, looking on the bright side.

Verdana smiled. "Now let's get back to the group and your crush." she teased. Viv turned pink. Then Verdana led her back to the group who actually hadn't gotten to far ahead. They were stopped by the cage.

"What do we do about him?" Odd asked, jabbing a finger in Enrico's direction.

"Oh, just delete him." Manuel said with a shrug.

"Do you mean kill?" OSTA said, a little unnerved.

"No, delete him. He's just a program." Manuel responded in an exasperated voice.

"Oh." Jeremy said as he ran to the computer console. He selected the program named ENRICO and clicked delete. Enrico vanished from inside the cage. "Okay, done! Let's go back to Puerto Rico, where we're _supposed_ to be."

Verdana opened a portal. "Who's up for the express?"

**Glow: And now you have it...actually, it wasn't that evil of a cliffie. There is one more chapter after this and I indend to keep it to myself forever! -laughs and exits the room-**

**Verdana: I promise, next week. Then look out for the next story! That will probably be the last...unless...youbegbegbegforhertocontinue! And I promise, less ranting and more story. It's very actiony too!**


	20. The End Of This Story

**Verdana: Well, here it is, as promised...Glow is currently away from the computer so I took the oppurtunity to post this chappie! Uh-oh, here she comes...read fast!**

Chapter 20: The End...Not!

It was the last day of the trip and the newly enlarged group was sitting in a club. They had showed up right outside Viv's house, surprising her family. They stayed there for the remaining nights. Amazingly, Viv's aunt and uncle didn't seem shocked by their adventures. They were introduced to Verdana, Manuel, and OSTA. Only they didn't call OSTA, OSTA. They renamed him Santino Pedrose. (Inspired by the street they had gotten the ice cream on, San Pedro SE)

So, there they were. All of the gang was sitting at one table in an outdoor club. Odd had even brought Kiwi, who had been tortured by Viv's cousin for the whole time they were gone. Verdana was wearing purple Capri's, with flip flops and a low cut white spaghetti strap top. Her hair was down from its usual bun and hanging down her back.

"I'm so glad you guys are coming back to Kadic with us." Jeremy said. It was true, Verdana, Manuel, and the recently dubbed Santino had sent in applications that had been approved overnight. Verdana was going to be in the same grade as most of the gang. Manuel was going to be a junior after summer break. Santino was going to be in Yumi's grade. Nobody wanted to know where Manuel had gotten the money from, but they suspected that it was so easy to make more that they were essentially very rich.

A slow dance started up. Yumi dragged Ulrich out. Following suit, Aelita grabbed Jeremy and led him onto the dance floor. Jordan turned to Viv and asked in a quiet voice, "Will you dance with me?" Viv smiled, nodded, and followed him onto the dance floor.

Manuel had hooked up with some Puerto Rican chicks and moved to another table. Santino went to get some air, not used to this party atmosphere. Just Odd and Verdana were left sitting at the table. "Ummm, Verdana? Will- can- mayIhavethisdance?" he finished quickly. Verdana took a moment to figure out what he was asking. "Sure!" she said and gave him a huge hug. They stood up and made their way out onto the dance floor. They spotted the others before they were swallowed by the crowd.

The next morning

The whole gang stood outside Viv's house, luggage in hand. The "new" students to Kadic had gone shopping for stuff to wear and take with them. Uncle Juan brought the truck up to the front of the house. They had said good-bye to Abuela last night after they got back from the club. Everyone but Viv got on. Viv went to tell her family good-bye. As she walked back toward the truck, the girl with the monkey came out of the trees. "Angela?" Viv breathed.

"Vivy, wait for me!" she called. She ran and gave Viv a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, sis. But promise you'll visit during breaks."

Viv smiled and said, "I promise, if I can, I will visit. Now I need you to stay here with Aunt Gigi and Juanita, okay?" The young girl nodded. "By the way Angela, I thought you died?"

Angela froze for a moment before answering. "There was something in the forest that could change shape. When I saw it, it turned into my form. Then it ran away. I never knew what happened to it, but I was found by some people in the forest because I got sick and tired from wandering around for so long."

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I sent that to get SIRS." Manuel whispered sheepishly. "I guess it saved her sister."

"Alright, but stay here from now on. You can go visit, but you've gotta eat dinner here." Viv told her little sister. "Now, I have a plane to catch. I'll call when I get there, okay?" Then she turned and jumped into the back of the truck. Uncle Juan, feeling the bump, started off. The gang waved until the house disappeared from view.

"Well, it looks like it's gonna be another long flight." Odd commented.

"At least we'll all have some company this time." Verdana laughed.

**_Santino Pedrose OSTA_**

**Santino: That's the end of the story! You mean there's** **no more?**

**Verdana: Shoosh! There's still more!**

**Odd: Not to mention another story after this!**

**Viv: Oh yeah! We get to visit the Origin System and do-**

**Jordan: -places hand over Viv's mouth- Don't spoil the story for them!**

**Manuel: Will you little people in front shut up and sit back down! I wanna finish the story!**

**Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi: We're not talking! So shut up yourself!**

**Glow: And before we were so _rudely_ interrupted, there was more to the story as you'll find out right now! -Glares angrily at Santino-**

Back at Kadic

Principal Delmas stood in front of all the students that went on the Caribbean trips. Next to him Verdana, Manuel, and Santino stood. "I am sure that all your trips were productive. But before we begin presentations, let me introduce three new students. Verdana Santiago who will be starting high school with us, and her older brother, Emmanuel Santiago who will be a junior at the end of summer. Lastly we have Santino Pedrose who will be a sophomore when the next semester starts. Now, let's begin with the Dominican Republic."

The three of them sat next to the rest of the gang. Verdana noticed all the couples holding hands as they sat in the stands. Odd leaned over and whispered to her, "I think this is going to be a very interesting summer, don't you?" Verdana stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." she said as they settled in, listening to the other students present.

**Glow: Well, since Verdana already posted this chapter, I might as well let be. _Oh, for anyone that wants pictures of my characters, email me. I have them all drawn out... Look out for the next story, The Origin System. It will be action packed and full of butt-kicking! Not to mention a little romance going on there. Anywho, check out my profile section and get the exclusive summary of the next story. The one that will be the actual summary and a little extra one that adds to it. So leave a review now, and come back later to read the next one!_**

**_LEAVING SOME YOU KNOW WHATS WOULD BE GOOD PERSUASION TO GET THE NEXT STORY OUT SOONER! HINT HINT..._**


End file.
